Pokemon Journey: Kanto Adventure
by TwistedCaptain
Summary: It's time for the upcoming new trainer to choose his new pokemon and start his journey throughout many different regions In order to accomplish his goal to become the most powerful trainer out there.
1. Chapter 01

**Hello there TwistedCrusader here but you readers can call me Twisted for short if you want. Before you start reading I would like to say few things about this story. First, the obvious part Pokemon isn't owned by me but Nintendo. I only own the story.**

 **Second thing is that few things are going to be changed like few pokemon types will be reverted back what they were before for one reason. Because their new typing simple didn't make sense to me. And when I say few I mostly mean two pokemon.**

 **Those are Snubbul and Granbull. Also about the moves, Pokemon will be used in this story move limit is removed and they can learn more moves than just four.**

 **Pokemon Kanto Adventure**

 **Chapter 01**

* * *

Currently in a region of Kanto there is a small town called Nightcrow Town. Located west of the town called Pallet town.

The town consists of the total of eight houses. One of the two stories house located near the entrance of the town top window on the second floor opened and the 14-year-old young man sticks his head outside.

He is wearing a purple shirt with its sleeves reaching his elbows and an open zipper and below it is a white short sleeved shirt. On his feet, he has light blue jeans and black socks. His hair is a medium long hair(medium perm hairstyle from pokemon X&Y).

A man looks at the sky with a small smile and then he closes his eyes and inhales deeply. "What great weather we have today."

He says before turning back towards his room. On the right of the window, there is a single bed with purple sheets and a white pillow.

Front of the bed is work desk with grey pack bag on top of it with a single lamp next to it. From the left of the window is a shelf that is filled with different books.

The door of the room is located left of the desk. Young man focuses on his pack bag while thinking to himself. "Truly a great day to go on a journey."

He then walks to the deck and takes the bag and throws it over his shoulder and walks t the door and exist the room and closes the door behind him.

He walks down the stairs and leaves his bag to the lobby close to the dark purple sneakers with black lines on their sides. He then walks to the kitchen where you could hear the sound of oil drizzling.

"Morning mother." the teen says with a calm tone to his mother who is making eggs in a kitchen. She is wearing knee long grey skirt with a light blue shirt with v-neck.

She also wearing a white apron and she has shoulder length blond hair. She turns her head around with a huge smile. "Good morning Margus. Did you have a good night sleep."

She asks as she takes the eggs from the frying pan without looking and puts them on a plate that is right next to the oven. She then places the pan back on top of the oven and then turns it off.

She then takes the plate and places it on the dining table. "Here is your breakfast before you start heading towards pallet town to get your first pokemon from professor Oak from pallet town."

Margus closes his eyes and sits down on a chair next to the table and front of the plate. " Yeah, I can't wait either. Walk from Nightcrow to Pallet town is about 1 hour on foot."

His mother then sits down across of him and leans to the table with both of her hands. Then from above, the sealing cry is heard that sounds like a crow.

Then from above the ceiling light black bird come flying out and lands on her left shoulder. She turns towards the bird. "Well good morning Murkrow."

She says gently before petting murkrows head. She then turns her attention back to Margus. "So have you decided which pokemon will you get from the three starters."

Margus takes both fork and knife that are next to his plate. "Well, I'm not sure. I was thinking of seeing the actual Pokemon before making the decision."

His mom then closes his eyes with a small smile. "I knew you would say that. That answer is just like you."

After Margus had eaten he thanked for the food and took the dishes to the wash and started to head towards the lobby as his mother follows him.

Margus takes purple fedora with a black line and grey feather sticking on it. He then puts on his sneakers and grabs his bag as he stands up.

"Well take care on your journey." Margus mother says before widening his eyes in realization. "You did remember to back everything right."

Margus only sighs before looking at his mother with a small smile. "Don't worry I double checked before I went to sleep last night."

He then turns around and walks to the door and opens it and leaves the house. His mother follows him and waves his hand as Margus walked away from the town.

He waves his right hand without looking back. "Take care of yourself." She shouts at him without receiving a response.

"Man that boy of mine may act calm but you really are excited about starting your journey." She says with a smile as she walks back inside the house.

* * *

After 30 minutes of walking on the forest road that leads to Pallet town

Margus is walking calmly towards pallet town. "Time has come for me to get my starter pokemon." He then starts to rub his chin with his right hand in thought.

"But which one should I choose grass type Bulbasaur, water type Squirtle or fire type Charmander." He closes his eyes while thinking.

He then opens his eyes. "I guess I have to meet them first. I want my future partner to have potential. After all, I can't become a top trainer if my pokemon are weak after all." He continues to walk towards the pallet town with a calm smile.

* * *

Pallet Town

Margus finally reaches Pallet town. "Finally I made it. Now I just have to find professor Oaks lab. Pallet town is a small town just like Nightcrow so finding it shouldn't be too difficult."

He then looks at his wristwatch "Hmmm 8:30 There is still a half hour before the time that Oak said we should go take our pokemon. So there is plenty of time to find it." He then stars to walk deeper into the town looking for the professor's lab

After 15 minutes of looking and asking directions, he finally found Oaks laboratory.

It's big house located on top of a hill which is surrounded by a brick wall that is the size of a full grown adult. Next to the building is a small wind turbine.

Margus is standing in front of a metal gate which has a doorbell. Margus steps in front of the doorbell and presses it.

After a while, a transceiver that was next to the doorbell turns on. " **Yes? Who is it?** " Voice of an old man comes out of the receiver.

"Good day. My name is Margus from Nightcrow town I came here for my starter pokemon." He answers the receiver.

" **Hmm I have to say I'm impressed there is still. 15 minutes left before told time and since you came from the Nightcrow which is 1 hour away you really left early.** "

"Yes. Because I wanted to see all three starter pokemon to make my choice." Margus answers. " **Hmm, smart thinking. Wait for a moment I'll open the gate.** "

The receiver was cutoff and afterwards iron gate opens and Margus walks through it and heads towards the lab.

On the lab's door elderly man with short grey hair who is dressed in a white lab coat, light violet button shirt, brown trousers and sneakers.

He has his left hand his coat's pocket while he is holding a book on his right hand. "Good morning Margus my name is Samuel Oak but people call me pokemon professor."

Oak introduces himself while taking his left hand out of his pocket and offering a handshake which Margus accepts.

"Nice to meet you, professor, I'm Margus." After that, they separated the handshake and professor Oak points towards the door to the lab.

"Now then since we have introduced our self how about we get to the main reason you are here?" Oak asks.

Margus nods. "Yes, let's do that." Margus sais as both of them heads inside.

* * *

Inside the lab is filled with machinery and computers. In the middle of the room is a table that has three poke balls on top of it.

Oak leads Margus front of the table. "Alright. inside these poke balls, there is a pokemon and I give you one them as your first pokemon."

Oak then takes the first poke ball fro the left. "First is the Grass-type Bulbasaur The seed pokemon." As he talks he holds the ball towards the table.

It then opens and it then opens and blue light comes out which then forms into a four-legged creature with a blue-green skin and in which is darker green patches on its body.

On its back is green plant bulb. Bulbasaur lets out sound "Bulbasaur.". Oak then places the poke ball in front of the Bulbasaur.

"Next up is water type Squirtle a tiny turtle pokemon." Professor then takes second poke ball and repeats what he did before.

This time blue light formed into a small turtle with light blue skin and round head. Squirtle's tail curls inward.

Squirtle lets out a cry. "Squirtle!" Oak places the poke ball in front of the tiny turtle pokemon. And he then takes the last poke ball.

"And last of the three starters is fire type Charmander lizard pokemon." Charmander is bipedal reptilian with orange skin and his underside is white from the chest down.

Tip of the Charmander's tail is on fire. Charmander also lets out a cry. "Now then Margus. Time for you to choose the pokemon you will take as your first pokemon."

Oaks says as he takes a step back so Margus could take a closer look at the three pokemon. Margus only nods and steps forwards so he was few inches away from the table.

All three pokemon are looking at him with different looks. First Margus takes a closer look at Bulbasaur who is looking at him with curious eyes.

Margus moves his right hand closer to Bulbasaur who tilts his head slightly as he sniffs Margus hand.

After while he moves his hand top of the Bulbasaur's head and pats it.

Bulbasaur seems to like it. Margus then moves his hand away turns to second starter pokemon who had his hand crossed and he had hard eyes.

Margus stares directly into the Squirtles eyes. "Hmm that Bulbasaur had eyes of curiosity but this Squirtle's eyes are filled with determination..."

Margus thought as he stared into Squirtle eyes he then turned towards the last pokemon Charmander

This Charmander's eyes are full of excitement and it appears to struggle to be able to stand still. He was stomping one foot after another.

"Wow, this Pokemon has quite a lot of energy." He then steps away from the table and begins to think.

He moves his left hand across his stomach and takes hold of his right side, he then uses his right hand to rub his chin as he closes his eyes to think.

"Now let's see which one should I choose. From what I can tell all three of them have potential." He then opens his eyes.

"But one of the three clearly has it more than other two." He then narrows his eyes. "Given that it's clear who my choice is."

Professor Oak turns to Margus. "So... Have you decided which one you will choose?" Margus turns with a small smile towards Oak and nods.

"Yes, I have a professor." He then moves forward and moves his head to the same level as one of the pokemon. "So.. Would you like to come with me to see the world and grow stronger... Squirtle?"

Squirtle seems to be surprised by his choice. Bulbasaur seems to be happy for Squirtle while Charmander seems to have frozen in place before hanging his head down.

"So your choice is water type Squirtle?" Margus takes Squirtles poke ball in front of him and turns to Oak. "Yes, I'm sure. By the way is there anyone else coming today."

Oak nod. "Yes, there are two others coming to get there starters." After hearing the answer Margus turns towards Bulbasaur and Charmander.

"I may not have chosen you two but there are two more trainers coming so you today each one of you will get trainers that will suit you."

Bulbasaur only lets out happy sound "Bulbasaur." and smiles. Meanwhile, Charmander only raises his hand and makes thumbs up without raising his head.

Oak then gives him something." Here are your poke balls for catching wild pokemon and Pokedex to record data from anyone of the pokemon you catch.

Margus turns around takes them and puts them in his pocket. "Thank you, professor." He makes a small bow before turning to Squirtle.

"So what do you say partner let get out there and become most powerful trainer out there."

Squirtle takes a step forward with a raises his fits with eager grin along with excited cry. "Squirtle!"

Margus points the poke ball towards Squirtle. "Well then let go then." From the poke ball's button red beam comes out and hits Squirtle.

Squirtle then turns red and beam return back to poke ball with a Squirtle now back inside of it. Margus then turns the ball facing him.

He then closes his eyes with a smile and places the poke ball to his pocket. He then turns towards professor and bows before starting to head outside.

"Have a safe journey," Oak says loud while waving. Margus only waves his hand as he steps outside.

* * *

Outside Pallet town on Route 1

Margus is walking towards Viridian City. "Now then as new pokemon trainer first thing that we should do is catch new pokemon."

Margus stops walking and begins to look around. "Hmmm... that's strange I have walked this path before but there is barely any pokemon around."

Margus takes out Squirtles poke ball which is currently in its minimized size. He then presses its button and it returns to its normal size.

He throws the ball straight into the air. It opens in a midair and Squirtle comes out. "Squirtle."

Squirtle turns towards Margus. "Alright Squirtle as new trainers we should catch new pokemon but strangely there doesn't seem to be any pokemon around here. So lets both keep an eye out for any wild pokemon While at the same time we head towards the viridian city."

Squirtle nods. "Squirtle." He then starts looking around as Margus then starts looking around too as they start walking again.

As they walk behind a nearby three's shadow pair of giant eyes open with huge smile below them. "Gaaaaaa." Eyes and mouth then disappear.

* * *

The Night starts to fall.

Two of them have begun to make camp. , in the end, we didn't find any pokemon." Margus says as he places down a sleeping bag.

"Squirtle squir." Squirtle says as he watches Margus. "Which I really found quite strange You would think that there would be more wild pokemon that this."

He then turns towards Squirtle. "So it would be best if we would try to keep guard I have a strange feeling about this."

Squirtle nods. "Squirtle." He then sits down and crosses his hands and begins to stare at the forest. Margus blinks.

"Do you want to keep watch while I sleep." Squirtle nods. "Squirtle." Margus lets out a smile. "Okay. Just remember to wake up if something strange happens or you start to get sleepy yourself."

Margus says as he places himself inside the sleeping bag and starts to sleep. Squirtle keeps his eye wander from tree to tree.

After a while wind starts to pick up and Squirtles ear flips for a strange sound that begins to echo true out the area.

" **Gaaaaastly. Gaaaaaaa...** " Squirtle eyes start to look around fast searching for the source of the sound.

"Squirtle..." Squirtle suddenly remembers what Margus said before going to sleep. He then quickly runs towards Margus and straight up jumps on his stomach.

"Uuuuuuughh!" Margus quickly straightens up while holding his stomach. "Okay partner when I said wake me up. I really didn't mean you should be so rough about it."

" **Gaaaaaaastly** " Margus eyes open wide as he stands up after hearing the sound. "What is that." Margus stands up and begins to look around. "that sounds like pokemon... But what pokemon is the question."

Squirtle looks around along with. Squirtle ear twitches and he turns around. "Squirtle!" Margus also turns around. " Whats the matter Squirtle is the source of the noise behind us."

Two of them stare at the forest's shadow. Then all of a suddenly face appeared in the shadows. "What is that!?"

Margus shouts as Squirtle walks few steps forward."Squirtle!" Face from the shadows draws in a closer revealing outline of a black circle surrounded by light purple smoke.

"Gaaaastly." Margus looks at the pokemon in front of them and blinks."Isn't that a... Gastly?" Margus then puts his hand inside is a jacket and takes out Pokedex and opens it.

It turns on and the camera scans the Gastly and then a picture of a Gastly appears on the screen.

" **Gastly. A Gas Pokemon. Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this pokemon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind.** "

Margus looks at the Pokedex for while before closing it and putting back in his jacket's pocket. "Gastly huh... Well then Squirtle I don't know what it wants but ready yourself we might have our first battle in our hands."

Squirtle takes up his stand by placing his left leg forward. "Squirtle!" He lets out a yell.

"Gaaaastly gaaaas." Floats forward and black orb with purple circle middle of it and surrounded by black sparks appears front of Gastlys mouth.

"That's a Shadow Ball!" As Margus recognize,s the move shadow ball just then is fired towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle hurry use withdraw!" As Margus commands Squirtle quickly puls his head and limbs inside his shell.

Shadow ball makes contact and explodes and Squirtle still inside his shell is sent flying with spin.

Before Squirtle lands, as he pulls his legs out and lands on his feet. He then straightens up and glares at the Gastly who only seems to start laughing.

"You okay Squirtle?" Margus asks as Squirtle nods. "That's good I guess this Gastly really wants to fight. And that shadow ball was quite powerful."

He looks at the opposing gastly while thinking. "This gastly could it have something to do with all the pokemon in this area are nowhere to be seeing?"

He then turns to Squirtle. "Alright Squirtle!" He then turns back towards gastly and throws his hand forward. "Use bubble on that gastly!"

Squirtle runs forward and jumps into the air and fires fleet of bubbles from his mouth that head towards gastly.

Gastly widens his eyes for a moment before quickly avoiding the bubbles with speed that almost made it look invisible.

"Squirtle?!/Wow that's fast?!" Both Squirtle and Margus widen their eyes from the shock of Gastly's sudden speed burst.

Gastly then appears right behind Squirtle. "Squirtle! Gastly is right behind you!" Margus seeing as gastly appeared and shouts a warning to Squirtle.

"Squirtle?" Turns his head towards Gastly who fires a blank range shadow ball that hits Squirtle straight on and sends him flying.

"Squirtle!" Margus shouts worriedly as he watches his partner soaring true the air and crash onto the ground.

"Squirtle can you still stand up?!" Margus asks Squirtle who in response particularly jumps back up with slightly anger look towards Gastly.

"Squirtle squir!" Squirtle turns to Margus and nods. "That's good okay then now use Bubble once more!"

Squirtle moves his head back before bring it forwards and shooting another set of bubbles. Gastlys smile widens before moving with its blinding speed again and avoids the attack.

"Do you really think the same trick would work twice?! Now Squirtle jump and spin your body while using bubble!" Margus shouts.

Squirtle as ordered jumps and spins while using bubble. Causing bubbles to spread all around. Just then Gastly appears again behind Squirtle right front of some of the bubbles.

Gastly only looks puzzled for a while before bubbles make contact and they explode with a great force causing damage to Gastly and sending him flying and crashing on the ground.

"Alright Squirtle lets not give it time to recover! Attack using bubble again!" Squirtle uses bubble again. But before they reach gastly he opens his eyes and opens his mouth.

"Gaaaaa." A lot of black smoke comes out of Gastly's mouth quickly covering the area. "Squirtle?7What the..?"

Both Margus and Squirtle widen their eyes in shock. "Now it used haze. Keep your eyes open Squirtle to spot anything from the haze!"

Squirtle nods and start glaring into the haze. "Squirtle!" Margus also did the same. "What is that ghost pokemon up to?" Margus mutters as his eyes wander through the left top of the haze.

After while of staring at the haze all of suddenly something shots out of the haze. "Squirtle look out! Something came out of the top left of the haze!"

Squirtle quickly turns towards the incoming object which turns out to be shadow ball. He quickly jumps back and avoids it causing it to hit the ground and explode.

After that Gastly comes out of the haze and passes right true Squirtle. ", Oh no that's a confuse ray!"

As the cause of the being hit with confuse ray Squirtle's eyes became classed and he started to wobble. "Dammit all now Squirtles confused."

Haze cleared and Gastly was smiling in the middle his smile widen for a moment before he starts to charge another shadow ball.

"Oh no! Squirtle you need to use withdraw again!" Squirtle wobbles as he could only mutter. "Squuuiiiiirrtle... Squirrrr."

Gastly fires the shadow ball. "Come on Squirtle I need you to use withdraw!"

Shadow ball just then makes contact Squirtle and explodes. "No Squirtle!" Margus shouts as Squirtle flys through air and lands on the ground.

"Squirtle can you still stand!?" Margus asks worriedly as he runs to his partner's side. "Squirtle.." Squirtle struggles to stand up.

"Good. That blow seems to have knocked you out of the confusion." He then turns towards Gastly who seem to be laughing.

"Man this gastly is powerful and tricky..." His mouth then turned to a small grin. "But it also brimming with potential."

He then stands up and looks at the Squirtle. "You think you can still fight Squirtle?" He askes his partner who just manages to get back up.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle says loudly as he looks at Margus before turning back towards Gastly.

"That's good Squirtle because I just made a decision." Squirtle then turn towards Margus with a puzzled look. "Squirtle?"

Margus then turns his eyes towards Squirtle. "I have decided to catch this gastly and make it a first member of our future pokemon family."

Margus says with a small smirk. Squirtle looks Margus for a moment before turning towards Gastly with devious smirk gastly only looked at the two with a slightly confused look.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**


	2. Chapter 02

**Newest Chapter of Pokemon Journey Kanto Adventure is complete. this one turned out to way more longer than I had expected I hope you will like and enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 02**

* * *

Viridian City Pokemon Center

A few hours ago Margus and his partner Squirtle left from the pallet town to star out on their journey to travel through the Kanto Region.

In their way, they had an encounter a with wild Gastly at night which then turns into a battle and after seeing Gastly fighting potential and strength Margus began determined to catch it.

Both of the pokemon were breathing quickly but Squirtle breath was only one that was heavy.

"Alright Squirtle use bubble!" Margus shouts an order to Squirtle. "Squirtle!" Squirtle raises his head and takes a deep inhale.

He then opens his mouth and fires quickly moving bubbles from his mouth. "Gastly? Gaaastly." Gastly widens his eyes for a moment before grinning.

Gastly then begins to manoeuvre through the bubbles with great speed. "Squirtle!?" Squirtle widen's his eyes Margus only clicks his tongue.

"Tch! We have to do something about this Gastlys speed..." He mutters to himself. Just then Gastly reaches right in front of the Squirtle startling him a bit.

Gastly begins to charge shadow ball. "Squirtle don't let it finish that move! Quickly use bubble on that shadow ball."

Squirtle eyes then quickly recover's from his shock. "Squirtle!" He then fires bubbles straight into the shadow ball.

In that moment when bubbles make contact with the shadow ball causes an explosion that hits both Squirtle and Gastly.

"Squiiirtle/Gaaaaaastly" They both were sent flying in opposite direction. While Gastly crashes on to the ground while Squirtle hits a tree and his left eye is cut by small branch sticking from it.

"Squirtle!" Margus shouts worriedly as he runs to Squirtle's side. "Squirtle are you okay?" Squirtle stands up while covering his left eye with his left hand.

He then turns toward Margus with an angry look and nods. "Okay good to know." Squirtle attempt's to stand up, but he falls down. "Squirtle!?"

Margus asks quickly as he lifts Squirtle from the ground. "Maybe it's better if you don't fight anymore." He says quietly as he turns towards Gastly who was attempting to stand up.

"I'm sure that you have weakened it enough. He lays Squirtle next to a tree in sitting position.

He then turns towards Gastly and places his right hand inside his bag and takes out a small poke ball and presses its white button in order to turn it big.

"Okay here goes!" He shouts as he throws the poke ball. Gastly turns around towards incoming poke ball. It tries to move but it couldn't get away in time.

Poke ball hits Gastly in bounce upward. While its still in the middle of the air it opens and Gastly turns red light that then moves inside the poke ball and it falls down as it closes.

It drops down on the ground and begins to wobble while white button glows red. Margus intensely stares at the poke ball as sweat drop falls across his face.

Squirtle also is looking at the poke ball with his right eye. It wobbles once... twice... the third time...

all of a suddenly poke ball shots open and a blue light comes out of it. Which then reforms into a Gastly. "Ah!" Margus eyes widen in shock.

Squirtle also stares in shock as Gastly escaped from the poke ball. "Man this thing is stubborn." He then takes out another poke ball.

"But this time for sure!" He gets ready to throw another ball towards now heavily breathing Gastly.

Just then Gastly all of suddenly releases another Haze that reaches all the way to Margus. "What the..!?"

Using the moment to its advantages. It leaves the scene. As the haze clears away Margus only stares at the empty space where Gastly was previously been.

Margus only closes his eyes in frustration as he grinches his teeth. "Oh man." He then returns his poke ball for its regular size and puts it away.

He then turns towards Squirtle and walks to him and crouches to his partner eye level. "I guess he got away." He says calmly with a small smile.

Squirtle only stares frustrated towards the ground with his right eye while grinding its teeth. "I know how you feel Squirtle But we can't do anything about that now."

He then takes out Squirtle's poke ball. "But how about you take rest in your poke ball. I need to find near Poke ball and fast."

His tone turns to that of a worry. " You need to rest and I have to find the nearest Pokemon Center to take a look of that eye of yours."

As Margus talks, Squirtle turns his head towards him while still covering his left eye with his hand. Margus also places his left-hand top of Squirtles left eye gently.

Squirtle only looks at him momently before turning back towards the ground nodding slowly.

Margus then makes a gentle smile as he points Squirtles poke ball towards Squirtle and returns him inside of it.

He then stands up and rushes towards the poke ball he had originally thrown at Gastly and takes it. He then places it inside of his bag and quickly starts to undo his little camp.

After that, he quickly takes a map out of his back and opens it. "Alright, I need to hurry and find the nearest pokemon center and fast." He says as start scan the map.

His eyes gain a sign of relief before letting out the air he was holding. "Phew, It seems that there is a pokemon center not too far from here!" He then quickly starts running towards the pokemon center.

At the Pokemon Center

Magus arrives at the white building that has red roof and top of the door is huge red P-letter.

He then steps inside the center. Inside is a huge white room with the other side of the door is the reception desk.

On the right side of the wall, there is a set of video phones with green stools in front of each one. While on the left side there is bunch benches stack right next to each other.

While on the left side of the entrance there is a table with two benches that are facing the walls.

On each side of the reception desk there are two doorways without a door and behind the desk, there is a smaller one.

Also on the wall above the benches, there is a single poster of some kind. Margus hurry's to the reception desk.

Since there is no one behind the desk. Quickly breathing Margus who has taken out his Squirtles poke ball start calling out for someone.

"Hey! Is there anyone there!" Not long after from the doorway that's behind the counter walks out a young woman who yawns.

She dressed in a pink short one-piece dress with a white apron on top of it. She has pink hair that she is holding twin tails that held in a circle. Top of her head is Nurse's cap that has a red cross on it.

"Yes how can I... (yawn) Help you." The nurse asks from him. "I and my Squirtle were in a fight with wild Gastly and at the end, my Squirtle left eye was hurt I'm not sure how bally!"

This seems to shake the nurse out of her sleepy taste. "What! Not him again. We better take look at it." She says as she takes Squirtle poke ball and hurries back inside the center.

Grey who was still tiered was left behind with a confused look of something that nurse had said. " Him again?" He mutters to himself as he stares at the doorway.

Margus is sitting on one of the benches fiddling his fingers worriedly. It had already been 15 minutes since the nurse took Squirtle for a checkup.

Then she appears this time she comes out of the doorway that is from the left of the counter

As Margus sees her he stands up and faces her as she walks to him. "How is it? Is Squirtle going to be fine?" Margus ask her with serious but worried tone.

The nurse smiles gently before answering. "There is no need to Squirtle eye was only a scratch and there was no damage in his actual eye. Aside from that your Squirtle only has exhaustion which should be gone after a good night of rest."

Margus sigh's in relief after hearing it. "Thank you... uuuh..." Margus scratch his head making nurse laugh for little before she introduces herself.

"My name is Nurse Joy one in charge of this pokemon center. Really nice to meet you." She smiles as she talks and offers her hand.

"Oh Nice to meet you too. I'm Margus from Nightcrow Town." Margus says and he accepts the handshake.

"By the way. When I gave yo my Squirtle and told you about Gastly we battle. What you said afterwards about "Not him again." I'm gonna guess that Gastly is famous around here?"

Nurse Joy only sighs before walking to the window that is located right from the entrance. "It's not like that Gastly is a bad Pokemon. It just really likes to fight. As result, most of the wild Pokemon around here are always in hiding not wanting to be challenged by that Gastly into battle since he won't take a refusal to fight as an answer."

She then turns towards Margus. "Gastly even challenges all the new trainer who passes by after receiving their first pokemon from Professor Oak."

Margus closes his and crosses his arms across his chest. He then opens them and turns his gaze into a ceiling.

He then begins to smile. "It's like that is it..." He then sits down back on the bench. "After hearing that Convinced me that I must have that Gastly part of my team."

He then turns his head towards the doorway that Nurse Joy had come from. "Say do you think Squirtle can fight and train after his woken up in the morning?"

Nurse Joy begins to thin for little after hearing his question. "Well the cut wasn't that deep or big so it should heal quite fast so I don't see any problem with that."

After she said this Margus stand up from the bench and turns toward her. "Alright. Do you mind if I stay a night here?"

Nurse Joy answers Margus question with a smile. "Of course not. Pokemon Centers are places where a trainer can have their pokemon treated and spend a night after a long trip."

Margun bows. "Thank you very much." He thanks her who then Claps her hand and call's out to someone. "Chansey come here!"

A moment afterwards set of steps which causes Margus to turn around to face the doorway.

Out of the Door, way walks out a pink oval-shaped pokemon with a pouch on his stomach which contains a white egg. It has short legs and feet. It also has a tail.

Eyes are black and it has a smile on its face the top of its head is identical nurse's cap as Joys. "Chansey!" It cries out happily. Margus only look at for while. "So that's a Chansey."

He then takes out Pokedex. "Let's see what Pokedex has to say about it..." he opens it and blue light turns on and a picture of Chansey appears on the screen without a nurse's cap.

" **Chansey an Egg Pokemon. Chansey is a rare and elusive Pokemon** **that is said to bring happiness to those who mage to get it. It is also known to share its highly nutritious egg with an injured pokemon or human when it meets one.** "

He then closes the Pokedex, places it away and looks at Chansey. "Uh-uh." Nurse Joys then steps past him and walks in front of Chansey.

She then points her hand toward him with her left hand as she begins to speak. "Chansey. Margus here will be staying here for the rest of the night would you be so kind and show him to one of the free quest rooms?"

Joy asks in which Chansey answers cheerfully. "Chansey!" Chansey then walks to Margus and then point towards the Doorway on the right of the reception desk.

"Chansey!" And then it begins walking towards it. Margus only nod and starts to follow Chansey.

He then suddenly stops and turns towards Joy. "Do you mind if I take a look of Squirtle before I go to sleep Nurse Joy?"

Nurse Joy only nods and face Chansey. "You heard him Chansey. Show him to the recovery room first." She sais with a gentle smile.

Chansey only raises her right hand and lets out a happy cry and turns around beginning to lead Margus to the now resting Squirtle.

Recovery room has its lights off and it's filled with side way lying capsules most of them are empty.

Chansey lead Margus to the capsule thats located neaxt toa wall on the right. Capsules have see through lids.

Squirtle is sleeping on its stomach peacfully inside the capsule. His left eye is covered by a bandage that goes around the left side of his head.

Margus walks to the front of the capsule and places his right hand on top of the lid. "Good to know that your eye didn't receive any serious damage Squirtle. You'll be fine by tomorrow you and I will be busy for some training because we are going to settle the score with that Gastly and then catch it"

As Margus says this Squirtle all od sudden raises his left hand in a fist a little bit while still on his stomach. "Squirtle!.. Squir... zzz." Sguirtle then lowers the hand continues the nap.

Margus moves his head back little and widen his eyes as Squirtle suprise outburst cathes him off guard even Chansey was cut off guard.

Margus ony blinks few times he then turns to Chansey who also turn to him. Margus then smirk and places his right hand over his muth to stops himself for laughing.

Chansey seem to make small and quiet laugh. Margus rthen takes a deep breath and calms down. "I guess his having quite exiting dream." He says quietly.

He then starts to walk towards the exit. "Okay, I guess it my time to hit the sack. Chansey would you be so kind as to lead me to my room now?" He asks Chansey polietly who then nods.

"Chansey." She then started to walk past him to the exit and leaved the room. As Margus was about to leave the room to follow suit he turns aroound towards Squirtle.

"Sleep well partner." He says before leaving the room completly.

Morning Arrives

Margus is sleepin at the pokemon centers quest rooms. It's very medium size with two punk beds with green sheets along with one window.

Margsu is sleeping in lower punk from a one bed thats left from the entrance door. His bag and shoes are lying next to the door along with his hat thats top of his bag.

Meanwhile, his pants and shirt jacket are hanging from the beds ladder that leads to the top punk.

Margus opens his eyes begins to stir open he then raises into a sitting positions as he yawns as he streches his hands upward.

"Man, that was a good night of sleep. Even though it wasn't that long." He then moves his legs outside of the bed and stoods up.

He then walks to the window and look outside he is wearing a white boxers along with his shirt. "What a great day for some training." He then turns around and takes his clothes off the ladders.

After a moment his heading downstairs and arrives at the main hall were the reception desk is where Nurse Joy and Chansey are behind the desk.

And Squirtle is standing on top of the desk facing them. "Squirtle you are awake." Margus says with a smile.

Squirtle begins to smile moment he sees Margus. "Squirtle!" Squirtle walk to the edge of the table. "You seem to be full of energy."

Squirtle nods. "Well then. What do you think about that encouter we had with that Gastly?" At the mentions of a, his battle with Gastly caused Squirtle to look down with annoyed look in his eyes.

"Squirtle.." Comes out of his mouth. "You would like to settle the score with him would you." Margus asks him.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle shouts as he waves his right fist right in front of him. "I guess that works for both of us I haven't giving up on catching that Gastly either."

Squirtle smirks at what Margus says. He then turns serious and raises his finger. "But there is a problem... Currently when it comes to terms of power that Gastly has the upper hand."

Squirtle seem to take offense to that as he shouts at Margus angriely. "Squirtle!" Margus raises his hand front of him with a sweatdrop.

"Wow there! I didn't mean that you were weak or anything. But at this moment Gastly has the edge in terms of strenght."

This seems to calm Squirtle down a little but he seems to still be a bit foul mood as he crosses his hands front of his chest and scoffed.

Margus only laughs akwardly before continuing. "But that doesn't mean that we can't win. Since Ghost-types are nocturnal and mostly they move at night we could use the time to train and come up with a strategy to win."

This made smirk return to Squirtles face. "Squirtle." Squirtle shout out eagerly. Margus then closes his eyes and turns towards Video phones.

"But before that. I think I'm going to make two quick call. There is someone who would love to meet you." Squirtle tilts his head slightly confused. "Squirtle?"

* * *

Back at Margus home.

Margus mother is sitting on a coach in her living room with her Murkrow sitting on her shoulder. She is holding can on pokemon food which is open and she is hand feeding the Murkrow.

"Now there is no need to eat so fast. Food isn't going anywhere." Just then ringing sound is heard. "Oh?"

She looks around confuslingly looking for the source of the sound. Murkrow then gently pecks her on her cheek. She turns to murkrow ehile holding her cheek with her free left hand.

"Mukrow! Mur!"Murkrow shouts as he points his left wing behind her. She then turns towards the direction Murkrow is pointing.

On the wall behind the sofa there is video phone thats ringing and on the screen is vibrating poke ball whihc then opens and " **CALL** " Text comes out of it.

"Oh, my." She stand up, places the pokemon food on top of the table and walks to the phone. "Who could it be?" She then takes a receiver and places it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asks with a slightly puzzled tone. Then Margus appeard on screen and he waves. "Good morning mom."

Margus mother claps her hand together in delight." Margus! How nice of you to call. So where are you now..? Which pokemon did you choose? Are you already heading towards Viridian City?!"

Margus coud only sweatdrop at the questions his mother fired at him. Squirtle who was standing next to stool, outside of the screen also sweatdrops.

"Squirtle..." Only thing that comes out of his mouth. Margus then response's to his mother. "hey now one question at the time please." He says with an awkward laugh.

"Well first of all. Allow me to introduce my partner. He then turns towards Squirtle and lifts him up to places him on top of his knees.

Squirtle makes a smug smile on his face as he raise his left hand and makes v-sign. "Squirtle!"

Margus mom could only smile. "Well aren't you cute little Squirtle." This made Squirtle blush little and scratch back of his head.

While Margus eyes have turned into a lines as one question is linering in his mind. "I can't tell if she hasn't noticed Squirtle's bandaged eye or if she is juts ignoring it..."

He then returns to normal as he proceed to answer his mother's questions. "As for your athore questions I'm currently in a Pokemon center thats is located between Pallet Town and Viridian city which also answers your third question no I'm not reached Viridian yet."

His gaze then turn towards Squirtle. "And me and Squirtle are most likely going to stay here one more night since there is a certain pokemon in this area that I want to catch."

Just when Margus finished speaking his mother begins to talk. "Oh my what happened to your Squirtle's left eye."

This caused both Margus and Squirtle to face fault. "Now you noticed?/Squirrtle..." They mutter in unison as they straighten up.

Margus then clears his throat. "Well, there was a little accident at the end of our first battle with that pokemon that I mentioned."

His mother tilts her head slightly to the right with puzzeled look after that she snaps her finger. "Oh you mean thta pokemon you want to catch. What pokemon is it."

Margus was about to answers but stops before even starts and closes his eyes and smirks. "I think you need to wait if I manage to catch it. I will then introduce him to you once I have reached Viridian City."

This seem's excite his mother greatly. "Oooh, I can't wait. Sounds so exciting" Margus only smiled at how easily excitably his mother is.

"Well, then I will call you once I have made it to the Viridian city's pokemon center." He then waves along with Squirtle.

"Well see you then mom you too Murkrow./Squirtle!" His mother response the same way with a hand wave and brilliant smile and Murkrow raises his left wing.

"See you later then!/Murkrow." Connection then cuts off as both of them places the receivers back next to the screen.

Margus then turns to Squirtle. "So? That was your first meeting with my mother. What did you think?"

Squirtle turns to him with a slightly troupled look. "Squirtle..." Margus only looks at him puzzeled. "What are you worried about her beign home alone?"

Squirtle nods in response. Margus then smiles and pats Squirtles head. "There is nothing to worry about. Father maybe living n saffron city because of work. But she isn't allone. Murkrow is there."

he then raises on finger also. "People might not think it after meeting or seeing her for the first time but when she was younger she was a pokemon trainer who was quite known."

Squirtle seem to be quite a shock of the then turns back to the phone and takes the receiver again. "Now I'm kind of curious about those two other rookie trainers who were coming to get their starter pokemon." He then begins to input Oaks number on it.

* * *

Pallet Town inside Oaks Labrotary

Professor Oak is currently writing notes while looking at huge computer screen thats connected to a pokemon via few electrodes

This Pokemon has light brown skin with an even lighter belly. At the end of its tail, There is a small spike pointing upward.

On its arms, there is no finger expect one white thumb and on it feet, there are white covers.

Next to it is a single bone and his wearing skull as a helmet. "Alright, Marowak nothing seem to be wrong in your monthly Checkup. You are in perfect health."

He says as he removes the electrodes from Marowak. "Marowak." Marowaks says as he graps the bone, stands up, jumps down from the table and begins to walk away.

Oak looks the retriring Marowak who opens the sliding door that leads outside. Sudddenly large computer screen starts to flash with Call icon aong with phone ring.

"Hmm? Now, who might that be?" As he wonders this he walks to the computer presses the button on the keyboard.

Margus appears on the screen along with Squirtle. "Hello, Professor hows your morning?" Oak smiles.

"Margus what nice suprise I wasn't expeting to hear from you so soon." He the notices Squirtles bandaged eye and he narrow his eyes and smile disapears.

"What happened to Squirtles eyes?" He askes sligtly conserned. Margus doesn't drop his smiles.

"There is nothing need to worry professor . It may look bad but its just scratch that he received at the end of our first pokemon counter."

After hearing what Margus said Oak seem reliefd after hearing that wound wasn't serious. "Thats is good to hear Margus. So what is this call about. Did you reach Viridian City already?"

Margus shakes his head. "Well no, I'm not in a Viridian City yet. I did leave yesterday so there is no way I would have gotten there in that time. Unless of course I was running most of the way or had a bike..."

He then rubs his chin for a moment before continuing . "and the reason why I called was because I was wondering about the two other rookie trainers. Did they ever arrive to get their starter pokemon?"

Oak nods. "Indeed they did one of them was quite furious with you." This shocked Margus and Squirtle. "Furious?/Squirtle?"

Oak chukles. "Indeed that would be confusing why someone would hate someone they never have met. Apparently, you were called cheater because you arrived early and soon after picking out the starter he rushed off in order to defeat you in a pokemon battle."

Margus smiled before turning to Squirtle. "It seems that we have one interesting battle ahead of us." Squirtle turns to him with a grin. "Squirtle!"

Margus then turns back to Oak. "So who is this trainer who has an inappropriate grudge against me." Margus asks with a smirk.

" His name is Kane he is kind of a energentric in nature." Oak says with thougtful expression. "Are you going to ask me which of two starter pokemon he chose?"

Margus shook his head. "There is no need if we are going to face them in pokemon battle we will find out eventually which one of them he chose."

Oak nods. "Alright, then the other trainer who came arrived sane time than Kane and left soon after as well. "Do you want to know her name as well?"

Margsu shakes his head. "No thanks unless of course, that one plans to fight me too because of me arriving early."

Oak lets out a chukle. "Alrigh then." Margus also laughed a little. "Well then me and Squirtle have a busy day ahead of us."

Oak nod in understandment. "Alright good day. I have great expectations for all three of you."

* * *

Back at the pokemon center.

Margus waves to the screen and disconnects. Squirtke then jumps down from Margus knees as he stands up.

"Alrigh partner is time for us to do some training and after that some strategizing." After he said that he runs past Squirtle heading to the outside."

"Squirtle!" Squirtle lets out a cry of determination as he runs after Margus.

* * *

Nightfall

Pokemon centers door opens and Margus walks out with Squirtle right by his side whos bandage was removed revealing scar going over his eyes.

Margus looks at the moon which has just risen from the horizon. "Alright Squirtle moon is out." He then turns towards Squirtle. "Which mean that it time for us to go catch a ghost pokemon."

"Squirte." Says with a smirk. Afterwards, both of them begins to head deeper inside the forest.

After a while, they reach the place they had an encounter with the Gastly. "This is the place we fought that Gastly. Hopefully its still around here."

Squirtle hits his left palm with his right fist. "Squirtle." Margus walks forward five steps. "Aright Gastly are you around here!" He shouts out hoping that Gastly was within hearing range.

Both of them kept their eyes and ears open. "Hmmm. Nothing I gues it was a little too much to hope that he would be at the same place we fought for the first time."

Squirtle grunts unhappily. Margus turns to him. "No need to worry. This is only the beginning of our search night is still young." Squirtle nods in agreement.

He the turns towards the direction where Gastly was before using haze and disapeard. "Despite neither one of us seeing in which direction that Gatly went our best chance would be to look in the direction opposite where we were . That would be the logical direction where some looking to get away from someone would go."

He then begins to walk to that direction. "Lets go Squirtle." Squirtle begins to walks after him as he responses with determination. "Squirtle!"

Deeper in the forest in the direction where they were now heading. There is a bunch of small trees with blue fruits growing from them.

On the branches of the one of the trees, Gastly is eating the berries. Gastly uses his mouth to pick one of the fruits and swallows it whole.

"Gaaastly." It says happily as it lowers back towards the ground. He then seems to look at the sky. On his mind is his most recent battle with Margus and Squirtle.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Do you really think that same trick would work twice!? Now Squirtle jump and spin your body while using bubble!" Margus shouts out to Squirtle.

As ordered Squirtle jumps up and spins while using Bubble. Gastly then appeared and received a direct hit from the bubbles causing him to crash.

 **Scene chance**

Margus tries to throw a poke ball at Gastly after he had escaped from the first one. Before he could throw it Gastly used Haze and fled the scene.

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

Gastly grin widen's as he then floats off deeper in the fruit trees. While Margus and Squirtle are approching.

Margus and Squirtle keep walking forward while trying to get the Gastly to show himself.

"Alrigh Gastly we are challenging you to a rematch! So come on out if you are around here!" Margus shouts.

"Squirtle! Squir!" Squirtle also shouts out angrilly eager to get some payback. They then reach the area where blue fruit trees are growing.

They stops as they look at the fruits. Margus then walks to one of the trees and picks one of the fruits. "This is... an Oran berry..."

He then starts to smile as he turns to Squirtle and kneels in front of him and shows him the Oran berry. "Look this is a oran berry they can be used to restore energy when consumed."

Squirtle looks at Margus before turnig towards the berry. "Squirtle?" Squirtle seems puzzeled. "You see Gastly could have used these berrys to recover his strenght after each of his battles including one he had with us meaning he could still be around here."

This seem to excite Squirtle as he smirks and raises his fist. "Squirtle." Margus then stand up and turns around. "Alright then lets keep looking. If he loves fighting just as much as Nurse Joy said. I doubt that he would pass up a good fight."

Squirtle nods and follows Margus and both of them keep their eye out for a Gastly hoping they would see him.

After a while With Gastly

Gastly is floating middle of the oran trees when all of sudenly he hears the strange sound behind him and turns around.

His eyes wonder through the woods. He then closes them in order to see if he could hear the sound from earlier. "Gaaaaastly..."

Just then hear hers it again. "Squirtle!" Gastly reconices the sound as voice but couldn't quite make out whos.

He then beguns to move towards the voice. After a while, the voice gets louder. "Ga..tly... ar... yo... here..!" He notices that there is two voice instead of one. One human and other one a pokemon

Once he got close enough that he could hear the voices clearly his mouth widens intoa large grin after he had reconices the voices.

"Hey, Gastly! If you can hear me the come out! Me and Squirtle want a rematch!" Margus shouts into the forest as Squirtle swings his fist. "Squirtle! Squirr!"

They stop and look around and see if they get any response from the forest. "Well, I guess we should continue dee..."

Before he could finish his sentence something black moves swiftly right past right side of his head. "What the.!?/ Squirtle?!"

Both Margus and Squirtle are in shock of sudden interuption and it takes a moment for them to reconixe the familiar face now floating righ in front of them.

"Gaastly. Gaaaaas." Gastly moves in infinite pattern raring to go for second round. Both Margus and Squirtle smirk. "So we meet again Gastly."

He then raises his fist. "I hope that you a ready for a rematch." He then turns towards Squirtle. "Aright Squirtle lets go!" Margus shouts as he points forward.

"Squirtle!"Squirtle says as he runs forward facing Gastly with determination. "Gaastly..."

Gastly and Squirtle stare each other down. Gastly was grinning while Squirtle had a smirk on his face.

"Alrigh Squirtle remember our training lets show him our new move that you learned." Margus shouts out to Squirtle who turns to him and does thumbs up.

Seeing its chance Gastly creates shadow ball and fires towards Squirtle who turns towards incoming attack. "Heads up Squirtle dodge it?!"

Squirtle avoids it jumping to the left. "Now get up close and use bite!" Margus shouts. Squirtle begins to run towards Gastly who begins to fire shadows balls in sugcession.

As Squirtle approach Gastly he kept avoiding incoming shadow balls. When he got close he jumped at Gastly attemting to bite him.

But Gastly moves to the right avoiding Squirtles bite move. Before Squirtle touches the ground he does single front flip and lands on his foot.

"Turn around Squirtle and use bubble!" Squirtle spins around using the bubbe attack that hits Gastly head on. Sending him flying.

"Gaaaastly!" Gastly is send flying but he managed to stops his flight in midair and releases haze from his mouth.

"Oh no, you won't Squirtle blow it away with rapid spin." Margus shouts in which Squirtle response wih a nod. "Squirtle."

He then jumps with hsi stomach facing the ground, retriets inside of his shell and begins to spin around with increadibly speed.

Generating wind that blows away the haze. Gastlys eyes are widen in shock. "Alright Squirtle use bite once more!"

Squirtle stops the spinning, comes out of hsi shell and jumps at Gastly and bites him from the side of his head.

"Gaastly!" Shouts out in pain before Squirtle rotates his body around and tosses him to the ground.

Squirtle land on the ground and resumes the fighting stance. Gastly raises up slightly slugis and shakes his head before turning towards Squirtle.

Margus and Squirtle both smirk simultaneously. "As expected dark type move like bite did dome serious damge to ghost-type pokemon like Gastly."

Smirk then disapears and he gets serious. "It's not over yet Squirtle! Now use Bubble!" Squirtle smirk also disapears and pulls his head back before moving it forward.

But instead of shooting a volley of bubbles he shoots out a huge ammount of water at Gastly.

Both Gastly and Margus eyes widen in suprise unfortunatly Gastly dodges the attack. "Thats water gun!"

Margus says in shock before turning into a smile. "Great job Squirtle." Gastly then uses a shadow ball and launches towards Squirtle.

"Squirtle counter with a water gun!" Margus shouts as he points forward. "Squirtle! Squirrrr!"

Squirtle fires the water gun heading towards the shadow ball. Moment they make contact creates and explosion creating a cloud of smoke.

Margus and Squirtle stare at the smoke scanning it for any signs of movement. All of a suddenly shadow ball comes out of the smoke right towards the Squirtle.

"Ah!/Squirtle!" Shadow ball hits Squirtle head on pushing him back few metters and falling on his back on his stomach with his head pointing towards Margus.

Gastly has no intention of giving Squirtle time to recover anf launches new shadow ball. "Squirtle get up another one is on the way! You have to hurry and dodged!"

Squirtle looks behind him as the shadow ball approached. He then turns towards the ground and quicly using his hands as feet and then he performs a frontflip avoiding the shadow ball as it hits the grond.

Gastly fires two other shadow balls. Squirtle turns around towards them."Squirtle!"

"Alright Squirtle. Use water gun towards the ground!" Squirtle without hesitation used water gun to the ground.

Squirtle rockets into the air avoiding Gastlys attacks shocking Gastly completly. "Alright Squirtle use bite!"

Squirtle stops using water gun and begins to flip forward towards Gastly. Once Squirtle had reach front of him he bite the top of his head and with one more flip, he threw him at the ground so hard that he pounced once.

Squirtle then jumps back and turns to Margus. "Squirtle! Squirr!" Margus looks at his eyes and nods. "yeah I got it partner."

Margus then takes a poke ball out of his back and presses the button to make it normal size. "Aright tis time for sure."

He then tosses the poke ball towards Gastly. "I have you join us Gastly!" Ball hits Gastly flies upward opens and Gastly goes inside of it.

Margus and Squirtle stares at the poke ball as its falls down and beguns to wobble.

It wobbles once... twice... thrice... ' **Dung.** ' the red glow in the button goes out and wobbling stops.

Margsu and Squirtle only stare at the poke ball for a while pefor turning to each other. Then both of them begun to grin.

Silmutaneusly bth of them jumped into the air. "Aright we did it!/Squirtlee!" Margus then runs to fetch Gastlys poke ball.

Squirtle follows right behind him, Margus croaches down and picks up the poke ball with his right hand. He looks at it with a smile before turning to Squirtle.

He then places his left hand on Squirtles shoulder and show him the poke ball. "Isn' this great Squirtle? Our first chaught pokemon."

Squirtl nods. "Squirtle." Squirtle seemed extremly pleases how the battle went. But then he fell down on teh sitting position exhausted from the rematch.

Margus smiles before putting the poke ball away and taking out the oran berry he had picked earlier and geve it to Squirtle who looked at the fruit.

"You must be tiered here eat this. It will restore some of your energy." Squirtle takes the berry with both of his hands and starts eating it.

"Aright then." Margus looks at the sky at the moon before standing up and looking at Squirtle again. "Once you have eaten that lets go back to that pokemon center."

Squirtle throws last of of the fruit in his mouth and swallows and then stand up. "Squirtle!" They then begin to head back to the direction they came from.

* * *

At the Pokemon Center

Margus and Squirtle step inside the pokemon center. Nurse Joy and Chansey are waiting behind the counter.

"Nurse Joy? Chansey. You two are still up?" Margus ans Squirtle are quite suprised. He then takes look at the clock that is located above the entrance behind.

Current time is 00:48. Joy seems to make a small laugh. "Normally both of us would indeed be sleep by now. But since we knew you went out to search for that Gastly we decided to stay up late also."

Chanse raises her left in the air after Joy had finished Her sentence. "Chansey!" She lets out a happy cry.

Margus the turms towards Squirtle and they look at each other for while before smiling. "Since you came back so early I would guess you were able to counter the Gastly again?"

margus turns back towarsd Joy he the ncloses his eyes and smirks. He then takes out Gastlys poke ball. "Oh yes, I most definitely did. I even managed to capture him too"

As he talks he walks forward to the counter and hands it towards Joy. "I'm going to spend one more nigtt here would you like to do eckon both of my pokemon so they are full health when I continue my travels tomorrow?"

Joy only smiles and nods before taking the poke ball. Margus then turns towards Squirtle while taking out his poke ball.

"You too Squirtle have good rest handest." Squirtle only smiles smugly before noding. "Squirtle." Margus then returns him back inside his poke ball.

Which he then gives to Joy. "Sorry about having you work so late." Nurse Joy shakes her head while she smiles.

"Not at all. After all, this is my job after all." Margus only smirks as Joy takes Squirtle's poke ball as well.

He then starts walking towards the door that is on right from the counter. "Aright then I'm going to get some sleep now:"

Joy nods and Chansey waves her right hand. "Sleep well./Chansey!". Margus walks to the second floor and enters the room where he had slept last night.

He get into his sleepig garments and get in bed and closes his sleep. After a moment he has fallen asleep.

* * *

Morning

Margus walks down the stairs while streching his arms. As he walks he hears talking coming from the reception area one belong to Nurse Joy and another one is a young woman's voice.

"Hmm, it seems that someone else is here, probably one of the trainers that along with me got their first pokemon along with me."

He stops and begins to think. "Since that Kane fellow who is currently after me is a boy... So he it isn't. Also chance's of some random trainer passing by this area is rare since aside from the new trainers who have received their startes only pass by here to get to Viridian City and those others ho usually only come here if they have business in some of the towns past here... As far as I know anyway."

He then continues walking down the stairs and enetrs the entrance area.

Front of counter talking with Nurse Joy is 13 year old woman. She has brown hair that is medium long that almost reaches her elbows.

Front of each of her ears goes strand of hair which is curled. Her eyes are yellow.

She is wearing a red tank top, Yellow shorts with a brown belt, Black armband around his right arm, white-red reasons and on his back is a white bag with a poke ball strap attached to it.

"Alright, then I will to routine check up on your pokemon." Joy says with a smile as she is holding a tray that has six circle shaped holes.

On that tray, there is a single poke ball. Girl bows. "Thank you very much." Nurse Joy only smiles as she walks towards the entrance thats behind the counter. Joy spots Margus with a corner of her right eye.

"Well good morning to you Margus. Did you sleep well?" Hearing Margus name seem to gotten the girls attention.

"Yeah, I did. I slept like a log. So is both of my pokemon doing fine?" Margus asks in which Nurse Joy simply nods.

"Yes, they are." She then turns to the entrance and begins to walk through it. "Chansey! Would you please give Margus his pokemon?!"

Soon as she exit's the room Chansey enter's carring identical tray with two pokw balsl on it. "Chansey!"

Margus walks next to the girl in front of the counter as Chansey walks in front of him and places the tray top of the counter.

Margus takes the poke balls from it and puts them away. "Arigh thank you." He makes small bow before starting to walk away.

After a taking few steps towards the exit that leads to outside his stopped by a question from the girl from the counter.

"Are you Margus from Nightcrow? The one who received his starter from Professor Oak a few days ago?" Margus turns towards the girl.

Silence fall betwen the two. "... Indeed I'm that Margus from Nightcrow not that I was ever that there were others... And you are?" he asks suspicously.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	3. Chapter 03

**Heres the new chapter of Margus Journey through the Kanto region hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 03**

* * *

Margus and the girl look at each other for a while. "Well..? Are you going to tell me who you are or not? Since you seem to know who I am. I'm going to guess that you are one of the two new trainers who got their starter pokemon just like me."

Instead of answering she seems to avoid eye contact. "Well, there is something I.. ´would like to ask of you..." Margus sighs.

"I see that you are not good at talking to strangers. Heres an idea how about before you talk. take a deep breath..."

A girl does as he says and closes her eyes and breaths in and then lets it out. "Aright calmed down?" She then opens her eyes and nods.

"All right how about you now introduce your self ?" A girl then opens her mouth. "Sorry about that I'm not good at talking with people. My name is Karlie from Pallet town." She talks quietly.

Karlie made eye contact only for an instantly move her eyes to the wall. Her pupils then move towards Margus. "And just like you I'm one of the three new trainers who just got their starter pokemon."

Margus crosses his hands in front of his chest. "So is there something you wanted from me or did you just wanted to say hi?"Margus asks.

Karlie turns her gaze to the ceiling. "Well, I was kinda wondering if you have been challenged to a pokemon battle by a man named Kane?"

Margus closes his eyes and shakes his head and he then opens his eyes. "That guy who swore to defeat because I arrived early to pick my starter Pokemon? Why are you asking?"

That seems to get Karlie's full attention. "You know about that?" Margus nods. "Yeah yesterday I called professor Oak and he told me about him."

Margus then moves both of his hand to his waist. "So why are you looking for Kane anyway."

Karlie lets out a sigh and hangs her head down and sighs. "Well, the thing is... Kane is my twin brother and we were supposed to do this journey together but soon as Professor told us about you he just started shouting angrily and just dashed off leaving me behind..."

She was now completely depressed making Margus to sweatdrop. "All right must be hard to have a brother like that..." Margus then looks at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm if you are currently looking for him then.." He then turns back towards her with raised right finger.

"How about you give professor Oak a call. Who knows maybe Kane has decided to give him a call." As he says this he points towards the phones with his left hand.

She gains a brilliant smile as she claps her hands in front of her chest. "That's a great idea!"

She then bows to her. "Thank you for the help she then rushes to the phones and sits down the front of one. She then picks up the receiver and starts to put and number.

* * *

Margus turns around with a smile and walks outside of the pokemon center. He stops in front of it.

He then takes out a Pokeball and throws it into the air. The ball opens and Gastly comes out of the ball. "Gastly?" Look's around slightly confused before noticing Margus and floats in front of his face.

"Gastly?" He repeats still confused while Margus smiles at him. He then waves his hand. "Good day to you Gastly. We haven't had a chance to introduce myself..."

He then takes out Squirtles poke ball. "And my partner Squirtle." The ball opens and Squirtle comes out of it.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle declares as he throws his right fist into the air while keeping his left fist on the waist before moving them bot hanging next to him.

Gastly looks directly at Squirtle eyes who has a confident smirk on his face. His attention is then taken back to Margus as he starts to talk again.

"We are at the beginning of our journey to become a most powerful trainer out there. Since you are going to be travelling with us from now on. I thought it would be a good idea to introduce each other."

Gastly smiles before floating around from his left and then stopping right next to his right shoulder. "Gaaastly! Gastly!"

Gastly cries out as he moves his head up and down with closed eyes with a wide smile.

"Well, you seem to be quite happy considering the situation," Margus says with a raised eyebrow while Squirtle crosses his arms and smirks cockily.

Gastly then floats in front of the Squirtle as Margus eyes follow him as two of his pokemon stare at each other combatively.

Gastly with a wide smile while Squirtle continues to smirk. Margus was glancing at them one after another from Squirtle to Gastly and then back to Squirtle.

He then gives a small smile. "Well, you two seem to get along..." At the same time centers door opens as Karlie walks out.

She looks at the sky quickly before noticing Margus and his pokemon. "Oh? Margus your still here?" She askes gaining the attention of the three.

"Oh did you finished with your call already?" Margus asks as he turns around to face her, Squirtle soon after turned to face her also with wondering gaze. "Squirtle?"

"Yeah, I did apparently his already reached the Viridian City. He had called to ask about your location and now he is waiting for you at the Pokemon Center." She mutters.

He answers caused Margus to raise an eyebrow and widen his eyes. "Okay, I don't even want to know how fast that guy was running. Viridian city is day and a half way from Pallet town..." He says

Soon as Karlie sees Squirtle she closes her eyes and smiles as she waves her left hand. Gastly is out of her range since he is mostly covered by Margus.

As she starts to walk towards Margus Gastly keeps moving behind him to keep out of her eyesight while eyeing her curiously.

Soon as Karlie reaches the front of Squirtle. "Well hello, there little guy." She says as she

Margus on the other had noticed Gastly who had move from behind him and was now floating now right behind Karlie's head Observing her curiously.

"This must be the Squirtle that Professor Oak gave you?" She asks gaining Margus attention. "Yes, he is."

as he answers Squirtle makes a small nod in agreement. "Squirtle." She starts to go through his bag and takes out her Pokedex.

Its identical to Margus own expect that its colour is different. Instead of dark purple like his. Her's was light blue.

It opens and she points it towards Squirtle as the picture appears on its screen.

" **Squirtle. Tiny turtle pokemon. Its shell is not merely used for protection. The shell's rounded shape and the grooves on its surface help minimize resistance in water, enabling Squirtle to swim at high speeds.** "

She then closes the Pokedex and puts it away and stand up again Gastly keeping himself behind her head.

"So which one of the two remaining starters did you choose," Margus asks curiously as he removes his gaze from Gastly and faces Karlie.

She nod before starting to go through her bag again and takes out a poke ball and presses the button.

"Well, I got this one." She says as she throws it in the air. It opens and blue light comes out of it and land right front of Margus.

Out of it appears familiar orange reptilian pokemon. "Charmander!" It cries out happily as he raises his right foot off the ground along with spreading both of his arms happily.

Margus looks at the Charmander and smiles. "Well hello again." He says with a smile as he crouches down in front of Charmander.

"Chaar!" It waves his left hand happily with a wide smile. Margus then takes out his Pokedex.

" **Charmander. Lizard Pokemon. The flame that burns on its tail is an indication of its emotions. The flame wavers when Charmander is enjoying itself. If the pokemon becomes enraged, the flame burns fiercely.** "

He then closes it and puts it away as he stands up. Moment Gastly sees Charmander come out of his poke ball his eyes widen before making a wide smile.

He then all of a sudden burst right past Karlie and stopping right in front of Charmander scaring him. "Char!"

Karlie was also startled by the ghost pokemon sudden appearance. "Whoa there!?" She and Charmander took step back and stagger before falling down in perfect sync with each other.

"Chaar.../Oouch." Both of them mutter as both of them sit on the ground. "Are you okay," Margus asks worriedly before offering her a hand.

"I'm okay... Thanks..." She takes the hand and he helps her up. "What was that?" She mutters as she looks around for a moment before seeing Gastly looking at Charmander.

Charmander only stares at Gastly uncomfortably. "What Pokemon is that?" She asks surprised before taking out her Pokedex again. Margus turn's towards Gastly.

"That's a Gastly. I caught him last night. Though he seems to be quite interested in you for some reason. I really can't say if that's normal since I haven't had him that long..."

Karlie's Pokedex opens while pointed at Gastly. " **Gastly. Gas Pokemon. 95% per cent of its body is poisonous gas while the remaining 5% is souls of the victims who died from its gas.** "

Gastly after having stared at Charmander for a little while he moves right in front of Margus and attempts to tell him something.

"Gaaastly! Gaaaaas!" He talks quite fast while seemingly trying to point towards Charmander then Karlie then Margus and last to himself.

Margus only looks at confused along with everyone else. "What are you..?" As he mutters his eyes wander towards Charmander for a moment before his eyes widen as he seems to realize something.

He then turns to Gastly. "Do you... Want us to have a pokemon battle with Karlie and Charmander?"

Karlie and Charmander had quite different reactions to his question Charmander gained some sort gleam in his eyes while Karlie who could only widen her eyes in shock.

Gastly nod's with an exciting gleam in his eyes. "You know considering what Nurse Joy told me about you challenging trainers I should have realized you were trying to figure out if she was a trainer or not..."

Margus mutters as he covers his right eye with his right hand and closing his eyes. His left hand is placed next to his hip.

He then opens his eyes and lets both of his hand to just hang down as he turns towards Karlie who was now kneeling front of Charmander talking to each other.

"Charmander! Charrrr! Charmander!" Charmander shouts out happily with a huge smile as he jumps up and down uncontrollably.

Karlie, on the other hand, is trying to calm her partner pokemon down. "No- now I realize that you want to. But I really don't think that's a good idea."

She talks slightly worried tone. Margus walks to her and begins gaining her attention."I'm going to guess from that conversation that you don't have any plans as a pokemon trainer yet?"

Karlie didn't respond for a while as she looked at the ground slightly troubled look while Charmander tilted his head while looking rather confused.

Gastly had floated next to the Squirtle who has his arms crossed as he looks at the exchange between the two.

She then begins to talk. "Yeah... guess I haven't..." She then stands up and faces him. "I always wanted to travel the world with pokemon off my own."

She then scratches back of her head. " Now that I have my own pokemon. I'm not sure where should I go from here. "

She then looks at the sky. " Trainer's who train Pokemon to fight others, Coordinators who train Pokemon to compete in contests by focusing more on both trainers and pokemon appearance and appeal and finally breeders who focus on raises and breeds carefully selected pokemon."

Margus only moves his left hand to his hip and tilts his head. "Well there are few others but those three are the most common once." Just then Margus feels a tuck on his shirt.

His eyes widen for a moment before turning his head to the right seeing Gastly grabbing his shirt with his mouth and tucking it.

He then let's go and looks at him with an annoyed pout. "Gastly..." He let out an annoyed sound.

Margus only blinks before closing his eyes and makes a small chuckle before suddenly opening his eyes and snapping his fingers as he seems to get an idea.

"Then how about try each one out?" He asks as he turns towards Karlie. "Then I guess the only way to find out what you want is to try them out."

She stops staring at the sky and turns to Margus slightly confused. "Just try each one of those choices out and once you have done that just pick one that you liked most."

He then starts to walk to the right away from her and then stops and turn towards her once there are 10 meters between them.

He smiles and turns to Gastly. " Gastly would you come here?" Gastly looks at him for a moment before grinning and floating next to him and faces Karlie.

She still seems to be confused for a moment before she realises what he was suggesting. She turns toward the ground. "I guess I could do that..."

She then turns towards Charmander who is looking at her with an excited and hopeful look. She then gains a look of determination with a slight hint worry.

* * *

"Then I guess I don't have a choice but to do this... Even though I still have doubts..." Charmander begin to smile widely. "Charmander..! Chaaar!"

He jumps happily before turning towards Margus and running towards him and stopping a few meters from Karlie and takes a fighting stance. "Chaaaaaar!"

She also gets ready for a fight with a sweat drop falling on her cheek. Margus only smiles before looking at Gastly.

"All right then get ready Gastly this is our first match together." He then turns towards Squirtle. "Sorry, buddy but You have to sit this one out."

Squirtle stand in front of the stairs with his hands crossed. He looks at him before nodding. "Squirtle..."

Margus then turn towards Karlie." All right then are you ready to start?" He askes before she takes a deep breath before nodding.

"All right, then you can have the first move." He says as he moves his right hand towards her.

She then nods."All right, Charmander lets give this a try!" She shouts as Charmander nods. "Charmander!"

"All right then use Ember!" She points at Gastly as she commands Charmander. "Chaaaar!" He shouts as he runs forward before spinning his body and sending sparks flying towards Gastly.

"Gastly dodge it!" Margus shouts as he points his right hand forward. "Gastly." Just before ember was about to hit, Gastly swiftly moves out of the way to the left.

"Ah?/Chaar!" Margus then pointed his hand forward and turns it into a fist. "Now strike back with shadow ball!"

Gastly them moves slightly upwards and leans a bit back as shadow ball starts to form a front of his mouth. "Gaaaaas..."

He then fire's it. "...tly." Shadow ball heads towards Charmander with alarming speed. "Oh no! Quickly dodged it!" Karlie shouts in a panic.

Charmander seems to take a few seconds to register what his trainer had just said. He jumps to the left but the attack manages to grazed his back

"Chaaaaar..." Charmander stands up but flinches at the burning sensation from the area on his back that had been scraped.

While shadow ball hits the ground creating a small dust cloud as its burst's. "Let's keep up the pressure Gastly. Fire another shadow ball."

Gastly starts charging second shot. "Gaasstly..." Both Charmander and Karlies attention was turned to Gastly with a panicked look.

She then turns towards her partner. "Charmander get out of the way!" As she shouts Gastly launches his attack exactly the same time.

"Charmander!" This time he manages to get away in time."Now use scratch!" Charmander begins to charge forward towards Gastly.

On the other side, Margus and Gastly had quite a confused reaction from her attack choice. "Huh?/Gastly?"

Margus then crosses both of his hands in front of his chest and Gastly also just stops moving without doing anything.

Charmander jumps above gastly ready to swing his right paw at him. But soon as his claws connect they simply faze right through him.

Charmander hits the ground and rolls on the ground before stopping in a sitting down position.

Both Karlie and Charmander's eyes widen in shock. "What!?/Charmander?!" Margus who closes his eyes before just opening his left eye.

"You are aware that ghost type pokemon like Gastly have complete immunity against normal type attacks like scratch..?"

He asks as he moves his right hand next to his cheek and taps it with his finger. Karlie only blinks few times before her eyes widen before slapping herself.

"Oh no... I completely forgot about type match-ups!" She groaned as her body just begins to hang downwards not believing that she had made such a mistake.

Squirtle who was looking from the sides only slaps his face as he shakes his head in disappointment as he lets out a moan. "Squiirtle..."

Margus only closes his eyes and shrugs. He then turns towards Gastly who looks at him back both of them then turn towards their opponents.

"All right let's continue!" he states loudly and then moves his right hand forward. "Gastly! Strike with Confuse Ray!" This gained the attention of their opponents.

"Wait. What?"/Chaar?" Gastlys body

a slightly more transparent and his surrounded by a transparent ball with yellow outlines.

He then shot himself towards Charmander. "Charmander get out of the way!" Charmander tried to stand up so he could dodge. Gastly goes right through him causing him to roll backwards.

Gastly then arks upward and turns to Charmander with a wide grin. "Gaastly..." While Karlie is looking with worry.

Charmander eyes had turned to stars as he stood up and started to sway back and forth. "Chaaaar...maaandeer..." He lets out a fuzzy mutter.

"That's not good..." She then leans forward. "Snap out of it Charmander! Gastly is right behind you! Use Ember!" Charmander spins around and attempts to swing his tail but instead, he slams himself in the cheek with it and fall over.

This causes Karlie to flinch. "Time to put this to an end!" Her attention is then caught by Margus. "Gastly fire a Shadow ball at full force!"

He orders as he swings his right hand horizontally in front of him. Gastly then starts to charge his Shadow Ball.

"Oh, no... Quickly Charmander you have to get out of the way!" She turns towards her partner who has stood up yet again. "Chaaar..."

The only response is a mutter as he wobbles. Gastly then fires his charge up an attack that is now twice as big as it was before. "Gaastly! Gaaas!"

It connects with Charmander head-on, explodes and sends him flying. "Chaaaaar..." He flies through the air and crushes to the ground.

"...mander!" As the dust clears Charmander is lying on the ground on his back with his eyes swirling. "Chaarmander..."

* * *

Margus places his left hand on his hip as he tilts his head. "I guess that's that." Same time Gastly floats next to him and start making pleased sounds while moving his body up and down. "Gastly gastly."

Margus turns towards his celebrating pokemon. "Yes, that was nice battling out there Gastly." He smiles as he compliments him with a small smile. Squirtle also closes his eyes and nods clearly pleased. "Squirtle

Karlie, on the other hand, had run over Charmanders side. " Charmander! Are you okay?" She asks worriedly as she puts her right hand behind his head and raises it from the ground.

Charmander's eyes turn normal as he turns to her and makes a weak smile and nods. "Chaar..." She then smiles back.

"That was wonderful work out there you did well Charmander." At the same time Margus, Gastly and Squirtle walk to them.

"That was a wonderful battle you two. Thou you did make that one little slip up at the end but that sort of thing could happen to anyone." Margus says with his eyes closed but then opens them again.

"But both you and Charmander have lots of potentials. You just have to keep training." Karlie smiles.

"Thanks." She says before taking out out Charmander poke ball and making it larger. "I think its time for you to have some rest."She says while turning towards Charmander and point's him with the poke ball.

Charmander nods with a smile. Then from the poke ball, a red beam comes out and hits Charmander who then turns red and goes inside the ball.

She then stands up again while looking at the poke ball with a smile. Margus then turns towards Gastly and Squirtle. "I guess it's time for you two to return back to your poke balls as well.

"Gastly./Squirtle." Both of them nod in agreement. Margus then takes out their poke balls and returns to them he then puts them away and turns to Karlie.

"You know while I'm still unsure what I should do as a trainer..." She speaks before standing up and makes eye contact with Margus before continuing.

"I still kinda enjoyed that battle and I am quite sure so did Charmander." As she says this she looks at Charmanders poke ball before putting it away.

Margus looks at the Pokemon Center. "You should probably go have Nurse Joy to quickly check on him so we can both head towards Viridian City."

This caused Karlie to turn to him with a confused look. "With you?" Margus only turns towards the sky. "Yeah you do want to get reunited with your brother don't you and since he is looking from me then if you stay with me then you would find him faster."

She looks tough fully towards the ground before turning back towards him and nodding in agreement. She then walks towards the Pokemon Center.

After Nurse Joy had checked Charmander who only need to rest for a while two of them started their journey towards the Viridian City to meet Karlie's brother Kane.

* * *

 **To Be Continue...**


	4. Chapter 04

**Heres fourth chapter of Margus pokemon. I hope it's into all of your liking.**

 **Chapter 04**

* * *

Margus and Karlie continued their travel towards the Viridian City through the forest. The road leads them to a river with water flowing from their left to the right.

There is a bridge connecting each side of the river. Duo steps on the bridge began to walk over it. "Hmm excuse me Margus?" Karlie who is walking behind Margus askes while.

Margus simply responses without turning his head. "Hmm... What is it?" Karlie only seems to look away from him uncomfortably. "Weell I was just wondering..."

She then turns to him "I was wondering what is your goal as a trainer?" She asks him with a serious tone.

Margus eyes move towards her without moving his head before looking upwards. "Well, that was sudden." He then stops right in front of the end of the bridge and turns towards her.

"What brought this up?" He askes curiously and tilt's his head slightly. Karlie only looks elsewhere slightly uncomfortable assumingly for answering.

"Weeell..." She mutters while scratching the back of her head. She then turns to him again. "My brother always talked about what his goals as a trainer would be when he would get his starter pokemon."

She then moves her right hand and places it on top of her left hand. "His goal as a trainer is to go around Kanto to collect eight gym-badges and became a new champion of The Indigo League."

She then moves it back to her side. "That's why I started to wonder if you have a goal of your own as a trainer."

Margus crosses his hands in front of his chest and looks down for a moment before turning towards her again. "Well, it's not like its supposed to be huge secret since the entire population of Nightcrow knows."

He then looks up to the sky. "My goal is to climb up the ladder and became the most powerful trainer in the world." He says as he reaches up to the sky with his right hand before turning it into a fist.

He then moves his fist in front of his chest and looks at it."And in order to accomplish that goal, I will travel across every region in order to improve my pokemon strength along with honing my skill as a trainer."

Karlie simply nods once while tilting her head a little to the right and opening her mouth. "I see."

Margus then turns to face his right while looking at the river. "Which is why I'm planning on collecting eight gym badges in order to compete in pokemon leagues of each and every region and beat them."

He then turns his face toward Karlie. "But I have no interest in seat of the champion. So even if I manage to win the league I would most likely not challenge the Elite four like your brother is trying to."

Margus then turns around facing away from her. "That is not to say that if the opportunity to defeat the champion outside of the league would come up then I would definitely not miss it." He says with a small smile.

He then starts to walk away. "Well, let's keep moving if we keep up this pace we should reach Viridian City tomorrow." He

Karlie only nodded while making "Uh-hu..." sound while having somewhat thoughtful expression and a little bit of sad. She then realises what said and quickly runs after him.

"Huh? Hey, wait for me!" She shouts as she does so. She slows down to a walk soon as she reaches to Margus right side.

She then turns towards him. "Hey if you have no interest in becoming the champion then how are you gonna stand on top of the world."

She askes curiously. Margus thought for a moment before answering. "That is something I haven't figure out yet. But for now, I will simply focus on making name for myself."

Just then nearby bush rattles catching their attention and then something bursts out of it and lands right on the front of them.

This creature is quadruped rodent with violet fur and cream coloured underbelly, face and paws. Its eyes are deep red and it tails curls on the end.

It sniffing the ground and looking around. Margus and Karlie only stare at it for a while before Margus breaks the silence. "well how about that it's a Rattata."

He then takes out his Pokedex with his left hand, activates it and points it towards pokemon with Karlie looking at his Pokedex also.

" **Rattata. A Mouse pokemon. Rattatas are common Pokemon who can live anywhere thanks to their strong vitality. They are also extremely cautious listening for any approaching threats by moving their ears around even in their sleep.** "

Margus only nods his head before putting the dex away he then looks at the Rattata who seem to have noticed them and was staring right at them without moving a muscle.

Margus then suddenly seem to have gained some sort of idea and turns towards Karlie. "Hey, you do know how to catch pokemon don't you?"

Karlie who was looking at pokemon turns towards him bit unsure. "Well yes, my brother talked about it sever times when we were younger. What I understood was you have to weaken it in a battle first then threw poke ball at it..."

She asks with an unsure tone. "Margus then smiles turns back towards Rattata and carefully points at pokemon. "Why don't you try catching that Rattata?"

After hearing his suggestion Karlie turns to him with wide eyes but before she could shout at him and scare Rattata away he places a right finger against her lips.

"Don't shout. Otherwise, you will scare it off... and don't make any sudden moves either." He then grabs hold of her shoulder and then moves her forward carefully while Karlie has a look of panic while trying to say something but no words come out of her mouth.

"I know this is sudden but no matter what kind of trainer they are there is that similarity that they always catch pokemon and earlier you start easier it gets. Just like with pokemon battles."

She turns her head towards him while the Rattata seems to only tilts its head in complete confusion. "I... I... I know that! But... I'm not sure. Can I really do this?" She askes fast, unsure and panicky.

Margus only shrugs and gives a small smile. "That is something that you have to find out for yourself." He then lets go of her and takes a step back and places his right hand to his hip and lets his left hand hang down.

She only looks at ground unsurely. "Well I guess trying wouldn't hurt." She then turns around and takes out Charmanders poke ball and makes it larger.

She then swallows nervously before throwing it to the air. "Go Charmander." She says quietly as she throws it and Charmander comes out. "Chaarmander!"

Soon as he lands Rattata gets ready to fight while narrowing his eyes. "Alright Charmander uses ember," Karlie says while pointing her right hand forward.

In response, Charmander spins his body around and sends sparks from his tail towards mouse pokemon, "Chaaar!"

But before they could hit Rattata jumps nimbly to the left of the attack and then dashes forward hits Charmander straight to the face with scratch. "Chaaar!"

Charmander cries out as he takes a few steps back. "Charmander are you okay!?" Karlie asks worriedly. Charmander only shakes his head which now has three red lines on it.

"Charmander!" He then says with a grin before taking steps forward towards Rattata who only kept a close eye on him. "Ratta..."

Karlie only looks at the situation a bit nervous. "Alright then... Use scratch!" Charmander raises his right hand and charges forward.

Rattata gets ready and just when Charmander swings his hand down he jumps back avoiding the attack and then hits him twice with scratch causing Charmander to yell out again in surprise.

"that Charmander is quick on his feet." Margus talks in his head while rubbing his chin with his right hand while standing in the sidelines observing the fight quietly.

Charmander was about to fall on his back but then moves his left leg behind him for support and swings his body upward surprising Rattata.

"Go Charmander! Use scratch again!" Karlie shouts out as Charmander swings his left hand horizontally striking blow to Rattatas cheek sending him flying and crashing to his side.

Charmander then shakes his head from the two hits he took to his face. Rattata also stand up but almost falls back down but manages to regain its balance and also shakes his head.

This catches Margus attention he then looks at Charmander who was still full of energy. "I see so that Rattata has low attack and defence so he takes advantage of his speed to avoid opponents attacks then go for the openings that are exposed at that moment in order slowly build up damage."

Karlie only lets out a sigh of relief. "That was a close call.." She mutters to herself. Margus look at the two pokemon before turning back towards Karlie. "Head up that Rattata is about to move again."

She quickly turns to him for a moment before looking back towards the fight. " Huh?" she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Charmander was surrounded from all sides by a bunch of Rattatas.

"What the?! Where did all of those other came from?!" She askes clearly shocked while Charmander was looking around confused.

"They didn't come from anywhere Karlie," Margus says while looking at the fight. "Huh?" She looks at his direction hoping for clarification.

"That Rattata is using Double team. Move where pokemon moves fast enough to leave afterimages in order to confuse the opponent and increasing the change to avoid the next attack."

His eyes then move towards her. "By the way instead of on focusing on me how about keeping your eye out for Charmander he doesn't have eyes in the back of his head you know."

This caused her eyes to widen before quickly turning towards the fight in panic. "Oh no..!" Just as she turned afterimage behind Charmander jumps towards him.

"Charmander behind you!" After hearing the warning Charmander begins to turn around but before he could Rattatas scratch attack hits him on his right side. "Chaaaaar!"

Charmander falls to one knee from the attack as Rattata passes by him and turn around so he is facing him again. "Charmander are you alright?!" Karlie asks with a worried and panicked voice.

Charmander only stands up while holding his right side with his left hand before turning to her and gives her thumbs up with his right hand before moving both of his hand to his sides and turns towards Rattata.

Rattatas breathing was faster than Charmander. Margus then turns towards Karlie. "That Rattata seems to be quite worn out don't you think it's about time for you to try to catch it with a poke ball?"

Karlie's eyes widen in realization before she starts to go through her bag with her right hand, after a few seconds she takes out a small poke ball.

She largens it and the turns to face the Rattata." Okay... Here goes." She mutters to herself before arcing her hand back and taking one step forward with her left leg and then throwing it.

Rattata sees the poke ball flying towards him but before it could hit. It swiftly spun his body around and hits the ball with his tail which then causes it to fly straight at Charmanders face.

"Chaaaar.?!" Poke ball bounces upward from his face who falls down on his back. "Huh?" Karlie eyes widen in shock while Margus flinch after seeing the hit."Ouch..." He mutters quietly.

Rattata the turns around jumps back to the bushes and runs off as the poke ball lands on top of Charmanders stomach and bounces right next to him.

"Charmander! Are you okay?!" She askes from Charmander who then moves into a sitting position while holding his head point where he had been hit where the small pump had formed.

He turns towards her and nods his head while there is a bit of tear almost coming from his eyes and lets out response. "Charmander..." This causes Karlie to smile and turn towards the direction where the Rattata had run off to.

"It seems that it got away..." She says sadly while Margus walks next to the still sitting Charmander and takes the poke ball from the ground next to Charmander who then stands up.

"Well, that hows it goes sometimes," Margus says before turning towards her who in response looks at him. "When I was trying to catch Gastly for the first time he got away too."

He then throws the poke ball to her who then panic's as she tries to catch it and ends up juggling it in the air for a while before finally getting it between her hands.

She then let out a sigh of relief. Margus then turns toward the direction Rattata had fled. "Besides that Rattata seem to have the average potential..." Both Charmander and Karlie turn towards him confused.

"Potential?" She askes confused. Margus turns towards her he stares at her for a moment with a puzzled look before eyes widening in realization for a moment.

"Oh... You don't have any idea what I'm talking about, do you? Sorry about that." Karlie and Charmander only nod in response.

Margus closes his eyes as he turns fully towards them. "You see ever since I was a kid I had this gift that I could tell about pokemon potential..."

He talks as he makes circular motions with his hands while turning his eyes towards the sky before stopping and looking at them again.

"By potential I mean I can tell how strong that particular Pokemon can grow." He then takes out poke ball with his right hand and looks at it.

"back when I was in professor Oaks laboratory choosing my starter Pokemon for an example..." He then makes it larger and point it forward it then opens and Squirtle pops out.

"Squirtle." He makes a smug sound. And puffs up his chest while Margus kneels down and places his left-hand top of Squirtles head causing Squirtle's face to turn flat and his chest return back down.

"I chose this guy as a partner because he had the largest potential than other two..." He then turns towards Charmander who seems to have gotten depressed.

"I didn't mean that you don't have any potential. In fact, all three of you have quite a great potential." He says with sweatdrop trying to cheer him up.

Charmander fastly perks up with an embarrassed look. "Charmander... Chaar." He talks while scratching back of his head.

Annoyed Squirtle then decided to smack Margus hand away from his head and turn to him and begins shouting at him angrily while shaking his left fist at him."Squirtle! Squiirtle!"

Margus smiles while waving his right hand between him and Squirtle. "Okay. No head pats got it. Hehe..." He says while laughing.

Margus then turns back towards Karlie while Squirtle does the same while crossing his hands and looking to the direction of the forest with a grumpy look.

"Anyway, That Rattatas potential is right about average. Which basically meaning a Rattata of that kind of potential is kind of common." He then stands up.

Karlie also stands up along with Charmander who then walks next to her before. "That sounds kind of handy." She only mutters Margus only stares at her before smiling and closing his eyes.

"You certainly took that on the stride..." He mutters as he scratches back of his head with his right hand. He then opens his eyes and looks at her directly to the eyes while moving his right hand to his waist.

"Usually people would be more sceptical when someones say something like that..." Karlie only turns towards her right avoiding eye contact. "Well... I just..."

She ponders for while trying to think about how to answer. "You just don't seem to be kind of person who would lie to people." She mutters quietly but loud enough to Margus to hear.

He only sighs. "You know that kind of thinking isn't always for good. There are people who don't always act the way they really are you know." He then points his poke ball back towards Squirtle about returning him back in there.

But before that could happen someone shouts behind him along with the sound of running. "Get out of the way!" He begins to turn around, but then something collides to his back.

"Eeep!" Karlie lets out a high pitched but still quiet right after the impact and covers her mouth with her hands.

Out of the forest had run out a man dressed in a black outfit consisting of long sleeved shirt trousers and huge black cap which shadows his eyes. He also has white gloves and boots also around his waist there is a brown pouch.

Along with him, he was followed by a female who had dressed in a similar outfit only her shirt was short sleeved and revealed her stomach, and her trousers were shorts.

Also, her shorts gloves are longer than mans almost reaching her elbows and knees.

Upon impact ball-shaped item flies from the poorly closed pouch around his waist and it rolls behind a long patch of grass.

Margus eyes widen as he falls forward and his hat flies off his head and he lands face first to the ground. Squirtle poke ball rolls out of his hand also inside the patch of grass.

Squirtle only stares in shock at Margus who has fallen on his face with a sweatdrop and his mouth hanging open.

Man who had pumped into Margus manages to regain his balance to prevent himself from falling down and then he turns towards Margus with a scowl.

"When someone says get out of the way! You get out of the way brat!" Man shouts but the woman run past him. "Get moving you sloth! now's not the time!"

man only nods and continues running Ellie quickly jumps out of their way and keeps looking at the direction they are running until they are out of sight.

She only blinks confused before her eyes suddenly widen in realization and she quickly turns around towards Margus in a hurry.

"Margus are you alright?!" She askes she runs next to him and kneels down. Margus stays silent for a moment. His hands then begin to move and he begins to stand up.

"Ooh..." Soon as he gets into sitting position he shakes his head while placing his right hand on his face. "That hurts..." He mutters before removing his hand from his face and stands up.

His face is all dusty as he looks at Karlie. "What was that?" He askes with a puzzled tone. Squirtle walks past him towards direction his poke ball had rolled to.

"I'm not sure... two people dressed in similar black outfits just run by... one them pumped into you causing you to fall... then he shouted at you.. but then another one told him to keep running and then both of them ran off..."

She finishes while pointing to the direction those people had run off to. Meanwhile, Squirtle on the background decides to go to pick up his poke ball from the grass.

"Squirtle Squirtle..." He mutters while walking moves the long grass away, looking for the poke ball.

Margus goes into sitting position while crossing his hands in front of his chest with his eyes closed and thinking. "I see..." He says before opening his eyes and looking at Karlie.

"Why where the running in such a hurry?" He askes with a wondering tone. Karlie only shrugs. Squirtle rustles through the grass.

"Squirtle...Squirrr..."He then moves a few strands away and finds his poke ball. He then smiles and picks up the poke ball with both of his hands. His attention is then caught by an object that is lying next to it.

"Squirtle?" He looks at the objective puzzled. It is a metallic grey in colour and it's a little bit bigger than an enlarged poke ball. On its side, there is a button with a black outline around it.

He then turns towards Margus and Karlie and begins to shout in order to get their attention. "Squirtle! Squirtle!" Both of them turn towards him.

"What's the matter, partner?" Margus asks him as he gets back to his feet and brushes all the dust off his pants and jacket.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle nods and makes a motion with his head to come to him. Margus only tilts his head puzzled before walking towards him.

As he approaches, Squirtle turns around to look at the strange round object. "What are you looking at?" Margus asks as he stops right behind him and kneels down

Karlie and Charmander are looking at the two from the distance before looking at each other with wondering expressions before shrugging.

Margus looks at the strange object with interest while Squirtle was looking at him. Margus reaches out with his right hand and picks it up.

He gets to his feet as he observes the object. "What is this?" He mutters to himself before turning towards Karlie and Charmander and walking towards them without taking his eyes off it. Squirtle follows right behind him.

"What did Squirtle showed you," Karlie asks and in response, Margus shows her the strange object. "I'm not sure... But I have a feeling that the guy who pumped into me earlier dropped it."

Margus states as he places his left arm in front of his chest and beneath his right hand's elbow. He then looks at the button which is right next to his thumb with a wondering look.

He then moves his thumb right on top of it and tries to press it but the button appears to be stuck and didn't move at all. Margus moves his left hand to his chin and begins to rub it for a moment as his eyes narrow.

"So what should we do? Do we go after those guys so we can give it back?" His brought out of his thoughts by Karlie and he then looks at her before closing his eyes for a moment before turning his gaze to his bag.

He then opens it and puts the object inside of it. "I don't think we should." He says as he closes the bag and then turns towards her who only tilts her head in confusion.

"Eh..? Why not?" She askes with a confused tone. "Call it a hunch. I have heard rumours about a group of some sort of small criminal group who all dress in black set of clothes causing trouble all over Kanto..." Margus states calmly while looking at the ground.

His attention is then caught by Squirtle who then gives him his poke ball. "Squirtle..." Margus looks at the ball for second before smiling and taking it.

"Thanks, partner." Squirtle only smirks while giving him a thumbs up before he gets returned to his poke ball. Margus then turns to Karlie.

"You better but Charmander back to his poke ball so we can keep going back towards Viridian City before those two come back." She only nods while gulping nervously.

* * *

Meanwhile, two who had run past them have reach quite far away and are currently catching their breath in a small clearing. The man leaning against a tree and woman sitting on a rock.

"Phew... You think we are far away enough?" Male askes his companion. Female only look to the sky before answering. "We should be." She says before reaching her right hand to her right pocket and takes out a cell phone.

She dials a number and them moves it to her ear. Male then leans his back to the tree before sliding down to sit down.

Someone answers the call. "What is it?" Voice is that of a male. "Sir we like to report that we have successfully managed to snatch the object just like you ordered."

She answers the phone. Male smirks while facing the ground and then starts to go through his pouch.

"Ah, excellent work grunts. Did you manage to get rid of any of the pursuers?" The man at another end of the phone says pleased tone.

Same time at the background Male grunt begins to search frantically through the pockets of his suit and getting more frantic with each second. "Yes, sir just like you ordered we ran out of Viridian City and we are currently heading towards mt. Moon through route 1."

Another end of the phone goes quiet for a moment and in that instant, the man grunt lets out a scream. "It's goone!" Scaring the woman who then turns towards him.

"Be quiet I'm on the phone here... What's gone?" She then asked as she then realizes what the had just shouted. "The container is no longer in my pouch nor in my person!"

This caused woman's mouth to widen before she screams angrily. "What!?" She walks to him and grabs him by his neckline."How did you lose it?!" She growls at him angrily but still quiet so that one at another end of the phone couldn't hear.

"What was that scream about? Did something happen?" The calm and curious voice comes from the phone and in response both of the grunt freezes as they began to sweat.

"Well... that iis..." Man stutters trying to say something. Female grunt then opens her mouth. "He lost his team badge!" There was a short silence before their superior talks again.

"I see that isn't something you should be shouting over..." Male grunt only nods before responding clearly embarrassed and quiet. "Yes, sir..."

Man on the other then continues. "Before I leave you two there are two things I would like to say. First, don't delay and get back here that device is very important to our leader's future plan. Our organization is still small but its steadily growing larger each day so **don't** screw this up."

Both of them yes turns into that of determination before nothing and answering. Yes, sir, we won't we swear in the name of Team Rocket's pride!" They declare in unison.

"Good to know..." The man says before then changing the tone completely. "And the second thing is that Mt. Moon is located at Route 3 which is located west of Pewter City which is at the end of Route 2 which starts north from Viridian City. In other words, completely the opposite direction where you two are currently heading."

Two grunts only stare dumbfounded at the phone with blank stares. "Don't get lost again we need that part here as quickly as possible."

After that phone call ends and the two grunts only stare at it still confused before female one starts to turn bright red as male turns towards her. "I thought you said you knew how to read maps..."

She then turns to him and begins screaming at him. "I don't want to hear that from a guy who lost our missions key item!" male grunt simply covers his ears and closes his eyes.

Soon as she finished shouting he simply moved his hand from his ear and opens his eyes to look at her. "yeah yeah. But at least from the bright side, we can look at it as we walk back towards the city."

Female grunt calms her self with a deep sigh before straightening herself and walks past him. "Maybe but once we enter the Viridian Forest we should be careful since there is no doubt that City is still on high alert and still looking for us..."

Male grunt simply straightens up before making a sigh while scratching the back of his head before running right next to her begins to walk at the same pace.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **By the way, I like to make clear that in those Team Rockets uniform there isn't R symbol on the chest area since this happens while the organization is still small and not yet well know.**


	5. Chapter 05

**Well here's the new chapter of Margus pokemon journey. also, I will now write into my Profile info about Margus, Karlie's and Kanes pokemon teams and their most used move of the each of their Pokemon.**

 **I was quite unsure of this Chapter but I hope it ended well.**

 **Chapter 05**

* * *

Two Team Rocket Grunts are walking through the forest re tracking their steps looking for the metallic orb that had dropped when the male grunt had collided with Margus.

"Do you see it?" Female asks while she crouches and moves few long strands of grass which could be hiding the ball.

Male was on the opposite side moving away from a few branches from a bush in order to look beneath it. "No nothing..." He mutters before letting go of the branch letting it fall back to its place.

Female grunt sighs as she stands up and places both of her hands around her hip. "Great where could it have fallen. You would think a metallic ball would be easy to find in a green forest..."

She mutters before they once again begin to move forward. Male grunt eyes are on the ground before he moves them forward after hearing water flowing.

"Hmm." He sees a river with a familiar bridge. "Its that bridge huh... Not too far from that was the collision I had with that kid..." He thinks to himself.

He then suddenly stops as his eyes widen. "wait a minute... Collided?" The female grunt takes a few steps past him before noticing that her partner wasn't moving and turn towards him.

"Hmm? What the matter?" She asks him while he just keeps staring at the bridge and replay of the collision keeps playing in his head. "Don't tell me..?"

he mutters before quickly turns toward the female grunt. "I might have figure out how the ball fell from my pouch!" He says to her with a serious tone.

"You did?!" But before she could ask he ran past her towards the bridge."Hey, wait up!" She quickly shouted before running after him.

The man then turned his head to her direction while running forward. "It could have flown out of my pouch when I crashed into that kid from earlier!" he shouts to her as he steps into the bridge causing the loud sound of his shoes hitting the wood.

His partner's eyes widen in realization. She then turns serious I see that is quite that is a quite perfect opportunity for it to fall from your pouch."

Soon they reach the spot where they had that short run-in with Margus and Kale. "Now let's start looking..." Male grunt says before starting to scan the ground."

female grunt nods as she begins to search for the metal orb as well. After a while of searching without leaving a single stone unturned male grunt to stand up and scratches his head confused.

"That's weird I was sure it fell when I pumped into that kid... Was I wrong?" He talks to himself clearly confused in which his partner interacts.

"No most likely it did drop in this spot..." Say talks while walking next to him. She stops and turns to look at him while he crosses his arms and looks at her.

"What do you mean?" He askes with a pondering expression. Female grunt simply places her left hand on her hip and talks again. "Think about it. Since you drop it here and we left the scene leaving those two kids here then wouldn't be quite logical that those two could have found the container."

males eyes widen before he slaps his left palm into his face and the slowly moves his hand down while still having the palm of his hand connected to his face.

"Of course..." He growls annoyed tone before turning towards his partner. "Any idea where they might have been heading?" He askes causing her to sigh.

"You know that beyond this point Viridian City is closest from here there is a high chance that that is where they are heading toward..." As she finishes talking male grunt turns to his pouch and starts going through it.

He then takes out small poke ball and largens it. "Alright then." He says before throwing it straight upward and out of it comes out a small blue bat-like pokemon.

It is blue in colour and its feet are stick-like longer than its body. It has huge ears with purple insides. Same colour as the membrane of its wings which are supported by thin elongated fingers.

It has no eyes or nostrils. It has a huge mouth with two fangs on each lip. Pokemon then flies down in front of the male grunt.

"Aright Zubat we are looking for two kids boy and girl about..." He stops talking while looking around in thought before turning to female grunt. "Hey, how old would you say those two where I didn't get that good of a look?"

He askes her with unsure tone. "I don't know about 12-15 years old for what I saw..." She answers while shrugging. Man only nods before turning back to his pokemon.

"Okay. Zubat I want you to fly above us over the trees and use your ultrasonic waves to keep a close eye on two figures who appear to be around 12-15 of age as we move back towards Viridian City."

Zubat only makes an understanding nod before making a short bat-like sound before starting to walk forward with his Zubat flying right next to his trainers head while emitting ultrasonic waves.

* * *

Margus and Karlie are currently walking true the woods with their starters returned to their poke balls. Margus was observing the metal orb which he is holding on his left hand while his right hand is in his pocket.

He had his eyes narrowed in thought. "What's bothering you?" His attention is caught by Karlie who was looking at him while walking forward.

"No, its nothing. I just can't get this thing to open...and I'm really curious whats could be inside this thing." He answers while turning his attention back to the orb.

She looks at him for a moment before turning back forward. "Well, maybe you should try to focus on walking..." She says quietly before quickly changing to panicky.

"Not that I think that you are slowing us down' or anything but if those two really are members of some crime group and that thins was important they will most likely start looking for us and they could start chasing us they figure out that we found it which lead them to chase us who knows what happens then!"

She talks incredibly fast and with a panicked tone as Margus only look at her with raised eyebrow along with sweatdrop. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her about that..."

He thinks to himself while she is having a freak out from thinking about what could happen if those two would find them.

He sighs as he then puts the orb away and quickens his walk pace in order to walk past her. "Let's not think about this any further and let focus on our trip towards Viridian City."

He takes a few steps before suddenly stopping and raising one finger with his right hand. " Oh and we also should keep an eye out for any wild Pokemon to capture."

Karli the look at him with a slightly troubled expression. "I'm shocked how easily you taking the fact that there is a chance that we could have members of a criminal gang coming after us..."

She mutters quietly before starting to walk after him with the same base. After hearing what she said Margus turns his head towards to right as he responses.

"Like you just said 'maybe' they might be members of that group I heard rumours about. Just because they wear matching black outfits isn't decisive proof."

He then turns his head back forward while looking around searching for pokemon. "Besides even if it turns out those two are members of the group I heard rumours about and they come after us for taking their orb then fighting them would make an excellent exercise for me and my team."

Karlie only sighs before scratching back of his head before taking a deep breath in order to calm herself down. She then starts walking after him with a still somewhat nervous expression.

When the sun begins to set down and the sky started to become dark after a few hours of walking Margus stops and look at the sky before turning to Karlie."It seems about to get dark." He mutters before turning to Karlie.

"Hey, hopefully, you have your sleeping bag because it seems that we might have to sleep outside tonight." She looks at him before pointing her bag.

"Yeah, I have one on the bag. I and my brother packed all sort of things that could be useful all sort of important on a journey."

Margus look forward before. "I guess that was a dumb question. I don't think no one would go on a journey across the world without preparing for it..."

They then stop before looking at the trees. We should probably make camp. Getting to Viridian City when the sunrises wouldn't be good since we would fall straight to sleep..."

He removes his bag from his shoulder as he walks to a nearby tree he lays his bag down next to it he then looks at the tree for a while before turning around.

" Hmm, I think we should have someone to keep a lookout for the night." He then takes ou a poke ball and looks at it with a smile.

"And I have the right pokemon for the job right here." He says before pointing it in front of him ball opens and white light shoots out forming into a Gastly right in front of him.

"Gaastly." He makes a cry as he looks at Margus. "Hey, Gastly as a ghost pokemon you shouldn't need much sleep do you?"

Gastly only nods at Margus question. "That's good. Otherwise, I would probably feel bad for asking you to stay up during the night and look out for us while we are sleeping. Specifically a pair of people. One male and female who is dressed in black clothes..."

Gastly's smile widens before nodding. Margus smirk. "Thanks, Gastly. With your ghost abilities, this should be a piece of cake for you."

He then turns to his bag and takes out his sleeping bag and lays it down. He then takes out a plastic can of pokemon food. Behind him, Karlie does the same.

After a while, they had taken out the rest of their pokemon. Along with making a small fire both of them are holding a single rice ball.

On the left side of the Fire Charmander is eating from a bowl and Gastly and Squirtle are on the right side of the fire.

Margus takes bite out of his rice ball while Karlie only keeps looking at her food. "What's the matter not feeling hungry?" Margus askes her after swallowing.

She only closes her eyes and shakes her head. "That's not it... I am just a little nervous..." She mutters quietly but loud enough for Grey to hear it somehow.

"Nervous about what... Haven't you camped outside before?" Karlie keeps looking at her rice ball. "Yes, I have... But this is my first time camping while probably being chased..."She talks with a nervous tone.

Margus only smiles. "That's what you are worried about? He then turns to Gastly whos is eating. "After all we have a trusty night guard with us after all."

Gastly turns to Margus after hearing what he said with a huge smile. At the same time, gas around his body formed to a two buffed hands flexing their muscles."Gaastly! Gaas..!"

Margus only grins at Gastly. Even Karlie made a small laugh at Gastly's behaviour. Margus then turns back towards her.

"But if you are worried about them finding us then..." He then turns to Charmander. "Hey Charmander?" Charmander turn to him while tilting his head as he was reaching out to his food.

"Chaaar..?" He makes a questioning sound. "Would you mind taking your food and eating a little bit closer to camp-fire?"

Charmander pick up his food bowl and walks right next to Karlie with his face going towards Margus who then turns to Squirtle and Gastly.

"Karlie only looks at confused while wondering what he is up to. "Hey Squirtle, Gastly you two should get closer to a fire as well."

Both of the pokemon turn to Margus before nodding and taking their bowls and walking next to him. Margus then turns to Squirtle. "Hey Squirtle could I ask a favour before you continue eating would you mind taking out the fire with a gentle water gun?"

Squirtle looks at him before turning to fire he then turns to him with a smile. "Squirtle!" He says with a grin before standing up.

"Wait? What are you doing?" Karlie decided to finally ask what he was doing. Margus turns to her. "Well, this camp-fires smoke can be seen quite far away so those two might be able to see it too."

Karlie leaned forwards a little. "Well yeah, but if you take out the fire then we don't have a light source, seen as the sun has gone down already..."

Margus only smirks before Squirtle then lets spews out a weak stream of water that takes out the campfire.

Instead of the area going dark like normally, there is something that was lighting the area even though it wasn't as bright as the campfire.

"Huh?" Karlie leys out confused sound as she begins to look around before turning to Margus who is smirking at her.

He then moves his head telling her to look towards her left. She then turns her head to the left seeing her Charmander. Her eyes then look directly at the source of light his tail.

"You didn't forget that the tip of your little friends tail have a permanent lighter on it that doesn't make any smoke... Though it isn't as bright as the campfire tough."

Grey says with an amused tone causing Karlie's face to turn red as she hangs her head down. She then shakes her head before turning back to him with only a little bit of red on her cheeks.

"Wait what about when we go to sleep. Charmander tail would cause them to still see us?!" She says quite fast in realization causing Margus eyes to widen.

They shrink leaving right eye slightly bigger than the left. "can't you just have him sleep in his poke ball?" He askes causing her to shake her head with her blush now completely gone.

"I can't! If they would find us while we are sleep and then they would take out their own pokemon and when I try to take out Charmanders poke ball I would miss it and then they would attack and it would be all over for me!"

Rest of the group only look at her with sweatdrops while she is having another panic attack while her rice ball almost dropped to the ground but Charmander hand managed to reach out and grab it just in time with his right hand.

"You know maybe you should have probably should have gotten ready mentally for the journey..." Margus says to her. "Gaastly/Squirtle/Chaarmaner..." All three of them make agreeing noise as they nod their heads simultaneously.

Margus then sigh before. "You know is better for you to calm down a little. Besides, there is no need to worry. There is no way for those to get a drop on us..."

Margus states confidently causing Karlie to look at her. "How can you be sure?" Margus only smiles before looking at Gastly who then turns to look right back at him.

"It's quite simple really. I have a lot of confidence in my Gastly abilities... Turing night time his ghost-typing can be used to its maximum capacity."

Gastly only closes his eyes and smiles widely. "Gaastly Gaaas..." Margus then turns to Karlie. "While there is no one hundred per cent guarantee this night will go smoothly. I'm sure that if they get close to us Gastly will wake us up before they can get too close to us."

Gastly only nods wildly before swiftly moving the front of Karlie and surprising her a little. Gas around Gastlys body turns into puff hands which are now flexing their none existing muscles. "Gaaastly!" He makes assuring sound.

Karlie only looks at him for second with wide eyes before covering her mouth with her right hand and makes small laugh relaxing a little causing rest of them smile a little aswell.

"Now then how about you finish your rice ball so we can all get to sleep," Margus states calmly as he points his finger at her rice ball which Charmander is holding between his hands as he gives it out to her.

Karlie looks at her partner before giving him a gentle smile and taking the ball with her right hand afterwards she pat him with her left hand. "Thanks, Charmander..."

Charmander smiles and jumps upward once while shouting happily. "Chaarmander!" Karlie smile gets a little bit bigger from seeing her Pokemon so happy.

She then looks at the rice ball while thinking. "I guess I should stop think this too much..." She then closes her eyes before taking the bite of the rice balls.

After all of them had eaten they had all gotten ready to sleep with Margus and Karlie in their sleeping bags and Charmander and Squirtle next to their trainers.

Charmander curled next to Karlie with his tail located his left side and the flame lifted from the ground so that he doesn't lit anything on fire.

While Squirtle has retreated inside of his shell next Margus sleeping-bag. While Karlie was already laying down Margus upper body was outside the bag while both of his hands are on the ground behind him to give him support.

Gastly is floating above his sleeping bag with a grin on his face. "Alright, Gastly. Rest of us are now going to sleep... have fun while you are on guard." Margus says calmly with a smile.

Gastly simply nods while making an excited noise and turning around and floating to shadows of the forest and disappearing completely.

Rest of the group then goes to sleep... well almost everyone Margus couldn't sleep as his thoughts were occupied with the orb and whatever was inside of it. "Hmm..."

* * *

With Team Rocket duo who are steadily getting closer. are currently walking through the forest approaching Margus team with Zubat constantly scanning the area with ultrasonic waves above them.

"Still nothing?" female grunt asks little frustrated. Male grunt turns toward her. "There is no need to get angry Zubat doesn't decide what's around us..." Male mutters.

He then turns to his pokemon. "Don't panic Zubat. Just keep searching calmly nothing good comes from panicking..!" This caused his partner to smirk.

"That's great advice maybe you should take your own advice for once..." She says with a smug tone. In response, he turns to her with a scowl. "Oh really. I shouldn't act so confident considering that most of the time it's your impatience that constantly causes most trouble to our missions and almost causes us to fail each and every time?"

He askes him with an annoyed tone. This time is her turn to scowl at him. "What was that!" Both of them stop on their tracks and begin to stare each other down.

They are unaware that there is a familiar set of huge eyes looking at them from the shadows from their right. "Gaaastly..." He makes a silent sound.

Above them, Zubat had stopped scanning the area in order to look down listening to his master arguing with his partner with a sweatdrop.

After the duo had stopped arguing with each both of then begins to walk forwards while avoiding eye contact with each other.

Gastly carefully observes them as they move through the forest. Since trio is walking towards the direction which leads right past the location in which Margus and the rest are sleeping he decides to keep observing them carefully as they walk in case they change direction.

As they walk they're direction isn't changing and with this pace, they are going to walk right past the camp without causing trouble to them.

Gastly smiles widely as he is about to turn back looking for elsewhere anything that could be a threat to the group.

Just then Zubat begins to make a lot of noise getting his attention. "Hmm... Whats is it Zubat?!" He shouts up as the Zubat flyes back down right in front of him.

He then begins to point towards the east where Team is camping at the moment. "Did you find them?" grunt askes with grin as the female one smirks.

Zubat only nods and response to the two grunts only look at each other. Gastly look at the scene unfold without smiling for once he then quickly turns around and flies off towards the campsite.

Two grunts turn to Zubat at the same time and say in sync."Lead the way..." Zubat nods before starting to fly to the east.

* * *

The camp is about quite run away from their location thanks to his ghostly attributes he was able to get there faster than the grunts.

Gastly floats right next to sleeping Margus. "Gaastly! Gaaastly!" He keeps shouting at his ear waking him up. "Whoa what the.!?" He looks around before he sees gastly.

Squirtle wakes up soon afterwards shortly followed by Charmander and Karlie. All three of them yawn before stretching their muscles.

"What's going on?" Karlie askes still tired. Margus turns towards her. "Gastly seems to have come across something while patrolling..." He then turns to Gastly as the rest of them turn towards him as well.

"So gastly what did you find?" Margs askes him with a serious tone. Meanwhile, Karlie has begun to sweat nervously.

Gastly nods before the gas around his body moves between him and Margus and it then changes shape into three figures. One male, one female and a Zubat.

The gas then turns into an arrow pointing to the direction where the trio is walking towards him. "So those two are heading towards us..?" Margus askes in order clarified if he understood right.

"Gaastly." Gastly nods in response." Margus gets out of the sleeping-bag he straightens his clothes before looking at the direction where Gastly pointed.

Karlie has also gotten out of the sleeping bag and walk next to him. "It also seemed that there was some sort of Pokemon with them..." Karlie states with a bit of a nervous tone.

Margus looks at her before turning to his sleeping bag with his bag lying next to it. He then walks to it. "Yeah, it seems that way..."

He says as he crouches and puts his hand inside his bag. "I might have an idea of what pokemon it was. Tough I better make sure..." He talks as he takes out his Pokedex and activates it.

He presses a few buttons and soon pictures of a Zubat appears on the screen. " **Zubat. A bat pokemon. It lives in colonies deep within caves. It keeps a constant lookout of its surroundings by emitting ultrasonic waves from his mouth.** "

Margus closes the Pokedex before putting it back to the bag and stands up while holding the bag with his left hand. "Yep that pokemon Gastly showed us was definitely a Zubat..."

He then turns towards the rest of the group. "Alright, Karlie you better bag your things." Karlie has a nervous look as she only nods as she turns to her thing in order to bag her things with Charmanders help.

* * *

With Team Rocket members

"We are getting close!" male on shouts as he keeps running with his partner right next to him and his Zubat right above him.

After a while of running, they arrive at the clearing the two look around to find no one there. "There is no one!" A woman shouts angrily.

"But how... and why?" Mans askes baffled. Afterwards, Zubat starting on pulling on his shoulder trying to get his attention.

"Hmm? Whats is it Zubat..?" He askes but is then interrupted. "I should have known I couldn't trust that good for nothing pokemon of yours! Can't even do a one thing right!"

This caused him to pop a vein as he grinds his teeth together before turning towards her while waving his fist. "What was that?! Insulating me is one thing but one insults my pokemon and gets away with it!"

he shouts at her angrily as Zubat starts pulling his clothes again. "It isn't an insult if its true nitwit!" As two of them argue back and forth as Zubat was trying to get their attention.

"If that's the case you should replace that useless overgrown rat of yours who is only good at two things eating and sleeping!"

male one shouts back causing the woman to back away in shock before growling in anger. "What! How dare you to compare my dear pokemon to your poor excuses of the specimen!"

Meanwhile, Zubat was circling around them and pulls on their clothes in different spots. He then also gets angry and begins to get their attention with more of a violent method.

He starts bitting them all over. Causing them to shout in shock and from the constant pinching. "Ouch!/Hey!/ Stop that/What are you doing?!"

Zubat stops biting them as he flyes in front of them and just floats in front of them. "What was that for Zubat?" Male grunt looks at his pokemon with confusion while female grunt looks at him with a growl.

Zubat then turns towards their right with his head but before they could turn their head all too familiar voice came out of the same direction. "Did you really have to stop him I was enjoying that show?"

They throw their head to the direction and seeing Margus leaning against a tree with an amused smirk on his face with his back on his left side. "Hello there. I do believe this is the first time we meet face to face?" He says with an amused tone.

* * *

Flashback before grunts arrived

Squirtle was helping Margus to the bag while gastly float in front of them. Soon as they had placed everything in the bag Margus then tales out the metallic orb and looks at it for a while.

Karlie and Charmander had bagged her stuff 'also as she then turns around only to be surprised as Margus suddenly shouts. "Heads up!" and throws the orb to her which she barely catches with sudden yelp with both of her hands.

She then looks at it with a puzzled look. "Take it and start to head towards the Viridian City..." He says as he walks next to a tree and sits down with his legs crossed laying his bag next to him.

She only looks at him confused. "Wait... what..? Aren't you going to come too?" She askes her with a surprised tone. Squirtle looks at him with a puzzled look and raised eye.

Charmanders stare goes from Karlie to Margus and back again confused. Margus only stares at the ground with his hand crossed in front of his chest.

"I will but not now." He then moves his head to look towards them. "I'm going to stay behind here to have a little chat."

Both Karlie and Charmander look at each other before turning back to him. "But what for?" Margus closes his eyes before answering.

"Well..." He then looks at the ground. "I admit that given the situation prober thing to do would be to play safe..." He then looks at them again.

"But last night I got barely any sleep because I was too busy wondering what was inside that orb." His eyes then turn towards the direction where their pursuers are.

"And as such an, I decided to have little chat with them and figure out what that orb really is and what's inside of it." He then looks back to her.

"So in order to be on the safe side, you take the orb and continue towards the Viridian City just in case..." Squirtle and Gastly only stared at him while Karlie and Charmander turn to look at each other.

Squirtle then looks towards gastly who is looking at him in response. They then smile before going next to him with Squirtle sitting down an crossing his arms in front of his chest on his right while Gastly just floats next to him on his left.

They then turn to look at him as he looks at Squirtle before turning to Gastly he then makes a smile before turning towards Karlie again. "Don't worry three of us. we can handle thins here there is no need to worry about us."

He says as both Squirtle and gastly also turn towards her and nod. "Squirtle/Gastly" Both of them shout with a determination.

"I know that your three are strong and all but there is two of them. What if they team up on you?" She askes him with a worried tone.

Margus only closes his eyes and chuckles. "That is a chance but..." He then opens them as he makes a smirk. "I would be lying if I would say that deep down I wouldn't want that to happen."

This caused Karlie to sweatdrop as Gastly and Squirtle look at their trainer with a grin she then makes a deep sigh. "You really are something else..."

She shakes her head before turning towards her partner Charmander who looks at her also while Margus and his pokemon turn their heads towards two of them.

She had a troubled look on her face looking at Charmander who was giving a blank stare wich a second later turns into a wide smile and he nods as he places his left hand on her leg and makes a happy cry. "Charmander!"

She then makes a small smile in return before turning towards Margus with a serious look. "Alright, we head towards the Viridian City. If we reach it before you have managed to catch up we will find my brother and return to help you!"

Margus looks at her before nodding. "Alright..." She nods and starts running towards Viridian City with Charmander. Margus then takes out both Gastlys and Squirtles poke balls.

"Alright, then you two." He says getting their attention. He begins to talk as he moves his eyes at Squirtle direction before moving them towards Gastly as he continues to talk.

"Those two have never seen you two since you were inside your poke balls when that guy pumped into me. It would be great to keep it that way and keep my hand hidden in case pokemon battle does break out."

Both of Pokemon only nod before Margus returned them to their poke balls. He looks at them with a small smile before placing them away.

He then leans towards the three as he places both of his hands behind his head. "And let's wait for our little pursuers."

* * *

Back to present

Margus then stands up and bends forward in order to dust off his pants. "Now then..." He says before raising his head. "I think we need to have little chat..."

Grunts are looking at him with wide eyes while they are still recovering from the shock.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 06

_**And now the newest page of Margus journey has been completed and right when years are changing. I hope you all like it and Happy new year to you all merry slightly late Christmas**_

 **Chapter 06**

* * *

In the middle of the woods, Margus is standing on the edge of the small clearing and opposite of him is two Team Rocket grunts and their Zubat.

"So... hows it going?" Margus waves his hand as he smiles he then starts walking forward and stops about three meters away from them.

Male grunt only stares at him for a moment before turning towards his partner. "Hey... didn't he supposed to have a girl with him?" He whispers quietly.

"Yes, there was..." She answers with a whisper before starting to scratch her chin. "Why is the boy only one here..." She askes herself while thinking.

"How would I know?" He answers only to his partner to look at him annoyed. "I wasn't asking you, idiot..." She whispers loudly.

Margs crossed his hands and looks at them with a raised eyebrow. "Now what they are doing?" He mutters as two of them start to argue while whispering.

"Hey what are you two whispering about?" He then asks getting them to stop and look at his direction. "You are the one that crashed into me in front of that bridge aren't you?"

He asks while pointing his finger at man grunt. "Yeah, you run off afterwards so fast that I never got a good look at you..."Margus asks while holds his chin with his right hand tilting his head slightly to the right.

Two of them turn their attention to him. Male grunt then turns away from his partner and face towards Margus.

"Yeah, I was... Didn't you have girl companion with you?" he states before asking him about Karlie's whereabouts.

Margus crossed his hands taking a few seconds to think. "Playing dumb would be too suspicious better play smart..."

He then smiles. "Yeah, there was. But we went our separate ways she went somewhere in that direction." He says as he points his finger behind him."

Female grunt only narrows his eyes in suspicion while other one expression doesn't change. "I see... By the way, after that crash did you manage to find anything..."

He spins his hands as he looks around trying to figure out how to word his question. "unusual lying on the ground?" His partner only covered his face with her right hand while Margus only looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Way to be subtle..." She growls quietly while shaking her head. "Margus only shrugs. "I'm not sure what you are implying there but by the sound of it you people lost something during the collision?"

Male grunt was just about to answers but his partner suddenly pulls his hand. "Wait a second." She whispers to him quickly. "What now?" Male grunt mutters with an annoyed tone.

"Shut up and listen. Something fishy is going on here..." She whispers to him while taking a peek at Margus direction order to make sure that he wasn't listening on them.

Male grunt only looks at him confused. "What are you talking about?" He whispers quietly confused. She only glares at him. "Think about it. We found this place thanks to your Zubat led us here."

His partner nods his head as She continues talking. "He led us here because he found people according to our description that we give him one boy and one girl."

She then stops and turns to look at Margus again who only raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms in front of his chest. She then turns back to her partner. "Why did they juts split up leaving one of them here..."

She then begins to scratch her head in frustration before turning towards Zubat. "Hey."Zubat turns from his trainer to look at her as she begins to talk to him.

"Just now he said that girl left him while ago can you check if she really went o that direction he told us?" Zubat looks at her before nodding and starting to once again use his ultrasonic waves while rising up towards the sky a little...

Same time Margus has started scratching the back of his head. "Now what are they whispering about..?"

His eyes then become serious before he quietly moves his right hand towards his belt where he keeps the poke balls of his pokemon and quietly grabs one before hiding it in his hands.

"I better be on guard. There is definitely something weird going on with these two..." He thinks to himself.

Zubat finished his re-scan of the area he flies back down and turns to look at the female grunt. "So how about it? Did you find anyone?" She asks him quietly Zubat shakes his head.

"Meaning that my suspicions have some merit..." She mutters quietly getting her partners attention.."What did you suspect?" He askes quietly while raising an eyebrow.

Her eyes move to look at him. "I have a hunch that girl has the orb..." Male grunt narrows his eyes with a questioning look. "What would make you think that..?"

She only gives him an annoyed glare. "Because this guy is giving me the same kind of vibes that the boss gives off. Someone who is cautious and never makes a move without a few counter plans in play..."

She mutters quietly with a drop of sweat falling down the right side of her head as her eyes move to look at Margus. She then turns towards her partner. "So this is what we are going to do..."

Margus stand there with his guard up. As two of them seem to stop talking and the male grunt seems to walk two steps towards him causing him to raise his right eyebrow.

His grip on the poke ball tightens as his finger gets closer to the white button. The man stops walking and his Zubat flies next to him.

He stares at Margus with serious-looking making him stare back while narrowing his eyes. Female grunt moved her right leg towards the right.

All of a sudden male grunts eyes widen before thrusting his open left palm forward. "Zubat use supersonic!" Margus eyes widen in shock as Zubat starts releasing high pitch sound.

Margus eyes widen as he then starts to cover his ears from the sound. "Aaaah!My ears!" At that moment other grunt starts to run towards the direction of the Viridian City.

"Deal with this brat and check if he has it. I will deal with the girl!" She shouts as she runs. "Got it..." Male only says without taking his eyes off Margus.

Left eyes were closed and his right one was slightly open. He was still holding the poke ball in his hand while covering both of his ears.

His eye moves to look towards the Zubat before pressing the button largening it and then throwing it in into the air."Gastly use Shadow ball on that Zubat!"

The ball opens and Gastly emerged from the poke ball with a cry. "Gaastly." He then begins to charge the Shadow ball and fires it. "Move out of the way Zubat!" In response to his trainer, Zubat dodged the attack by floating upwards.

Margus moves his remaining hand from his ear as the Zubat stopped making the sound attack. Margus slowly removes his hand from his ear slowly as he catches Gastlys poke ball.

"Ouch.. my ears are still ringing..." He mutters as he tilts his head to the left and hitting his right ear with his right palm couple of times as his left just hangs on his side and Gastly lowers done to his head level.

His closed eyes open as he straightens his head and shakes for a moment. "Well, that was quite rude..." He says with a slightly annoyed tone as he glares at the grunt.

He then turns his head to the direction where the other one had fled before turning back to the one his facing. "I seem to have given you two less credit than I should have..."

Grunt only lowers his head a little and talks completely ignoring his last comment. "I will end this quickly..."He then raises his head. "Zubat use Bite!"

Zubat charges forwards towards Margus attempting to attack. His eyes widen before narrowing. Gastly uses haze!" in command Gastly swiftly moves between him and Zubat before releasing haze right on Zubats face.

Zubat stops on his face confused before starting to focusing on his sonar. "Gastly hurry and use Confuse ray!" Gastlys body shoots out even more transparent version of himself that has a white aura around it."

Zubat, however, avoids the attack by flying upwards. "Sneaky little brat." Male grunt growls before shouting. "Blow that smoke away with gust Zubat!"

Zubat goes back down a little before starting to flap his wings faster causing heavy wind that blows away the haze. After haze was gone Gastly only stood their front of Margus as Zubat lowered back down to his trainers head level.

Margus then released a sigh. "Well, that went south pretty fast..." He thinks before moving his eyes towards the direction the female grunt had run off to. "The other one went towards Viridian City probably going after Karlie..."

His eyes then move to look at the male grunt standing before him before smirking. "Well, I just let her deal with that if those two meet it would be a great experience to her along with allowing her to gain some confidence."

* * *

Middle of the Forest

Karlie is running trough the forest quickly running out of breath. She eventually stops to take a breather. "Huff... huff... I think... that I should... take a breather for a while..." She mutters both of her hands are on her knees as her head is pointing downward.

She then straightened herself and looks back to the direction of the clearing. "I hope nothing goes wrong..." She mutters with a worried tone after a few seconds she shakes her head before turning back around.

"No. There is no need to worry about just like my brother he is the type who can take care of himself." She says with confidence and serious look on her face before starting to run again.

But in a moment her serious look faltered as she thought worried thoughts again. "I think..."

After while of running her attention is suddenly caught by a strange sound. "What was that..?" She askes nervously as starts looking around.

She then notices bush next to a nearby tree that was rustling. She swallows down before taking out Charmanders poke ball largening it and letting him out.

"Chaaarm..!" He tries to let outcry but Karlie quickly places a finger on the front of her mouth and makes shhh sound. "Charmander tilts his head confused. "Chaaar..?"

She then starts to approach bush carefully and quietly while sweating. Charmander looks at her even more confused. Soon as she reaches the bush she carefully places both of her hands on top of the bush and pulls them back.

Her eyes are closed before she then opens her right one. She then opens the remaining one as her eyes widen and her mouth hangs open creating a small circle.

What was inside the bush is a injures small bird pokemon. It has rough brown plumage on its head along with three tail feathers of the same colour. Its wings are small of pinkish-red colour.

Its back is covered with black weathers and is beige underbelly with two horizontal stripes going on it. Its beak is hooked and light pink feet.

It seems to bee injured and both of its wings are tangled on vines. "Spea..row.." It was Strugglin trying to free himself. "This is...Pidgey? No wait.. that didn't sound right..." She mutters before covering her eyes with her right hand before starting to rub the bridge of his nose with her eyes closed.

"Why didn't I do any extra research about different pokemon..." She then slaps her forehead with her left hand. "What am I doing this isn't time for this!" She mutters before turning towards pokemon with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" As she reaches out with her right-hand pokemon looks at her before starting to thrash around violently while making loud noises angrily causing Karlie to pull her hand back little and bites her lower lip a little.

This caused him to suddenly feel a huge surge of pain in his injured right wing quickly turning his angry cries into a pained whimpering. Charmander looks at the hurting pokemon before turning towards Karlie.

"Careful! You are going to hurt yourself further!" She says panicked and worried tone as she starts moving her right hand and removing her bag off from her back and places it on the ground next to her on her right side.

While bird pokemon keeps glaring at her with his right eye while his left one is closed as his injuries cause him constant pain.

She starts going through her bag with before taking out a spray bottle that has an hourglass-like shape with the upper part being white from the middle up and from middle down is purple along with the bottles nuzzle without taking his eyes off the bird pokemon.

On the up section of the bottle on either side is white outlines that form a shape of a poke ball.

"Just calm down... okay?" She talks quietly while moving her left hand towards pokemon injured wing trying not to provoke it. "I'm just trying to help you..."

Two of them stare at each other for a few seconds. Karlie swallows nervously as a drop of sweat falls down the left side of her face. Pokemon then closes his eye and relaxes.

Seeing this Karlie lets out-breath she didn't even realise she was holding and then makes small smile. She goes a little bit of closer placing the spray bottle on the ground as she starts to untangle pokemon. From the wines.

After that, she held him gently between her hands as she sits down on the ground with the spray bottle on her left side. She places pokemon on her laps carefully. "Okay be a good pokemon and stay still."She talks carefully as Charmander walked in front of her and stares at the pokemon.

Karlie then turns to look at her partner. "Charmander would you be kind take roll of bandages from my bag?" Charmander looks at her before nodding and walking around her towards her bag and starts going through it.

She then moves her focus on the bird pokemon and his injuries she gently moves her hand on the wing and closely inspecting the injuries. "This doesn't seem too bad..." She then moves bottle above the injuries with nuzzling pointed at it.

"This is a potion... It might sting a little but it will help in healing your wound." She says gently as she takes hold of the wing with her left hand and spreading it gently.

This caused pokemon to close his eyes tight trying to hold in the narrows her eyes as she then sprays the potion over the wound.

This caused pokemon to cry out in pain as he starts to try to trash his body around. "Calm down the little guy. It will be fine okay?" Karlie talks to pokemon calmly and gently.

Pokemon bearly open his eye and look at her as his body had gone stiff and the pace of his breathing had gone up. But started to relax as he closes his eye calms down his breathing.

Charmander then finally found a roll of bandage from the bag. "Chaar." He makes a happy sound before walking back in front of Karlie and offers it to her with a wide smile.

"Chaarmander!" She looks at him before making a small gentle smile before taking the roll. "Thank you, Charmander." She thanks him before starting to wrap up pokemon's wing.

After she was done she smiled. "There!" She says with a happy tone before taking hold of pokemon and moves it from her lap on the ground. "Now it should be fine after a while."

She grabs her bag as she begins to stand up and once she was straight she dusted her legs while the pokemon starts moving his right-wing up and down without feeling any pain.

"You better not try to strain that wing too much." After warning him Karlie look at him curiously. "Hmm, what kind of pokemon are you actually?" She then places potion and roll back to the bag while taking out her Pokedex and opening it. "Let's see..."

" **Spearow. A Tiny Bird Pokemon. In order to stay airborne, it needs to flap its wings with high speeds. They tend to be really protective of their territory and it uses its loud cry that can be heard echoing all around to warn others of danger.** "

After Pokedex had finished its explanation Karlie turns towards now identified pokemon. "Spearow... huh."

Spearow turns his attention from his wing towards her and then takes a careful stance. Karlie only smiles. "Well take care of yourself. I'm kinda in a hurry."

Spearow seems to relax and Karlie then turns back towards the way she was heading towards the Viridian City.

"Finally I caught up!" Karlie's eyes widen as she flips herself around in shock as she hears the familiar female voice. Front of her is the female Team Rocket grunt who she had met on the bridge.

"How did.!?" She shouts in shock before shaking her head. "What happened to Margus!?" She shouts her question in panic.

Female grunt only straightens herself while chuckling. "Don't worry my teammate is dealing with him as we speak..."

Her eyes then look at her straight in the eyes. "But don't you think you should be more worried about your self rather than someone else?" She says coldly causing Karlie to take a step back in fear.

She then turns around and starts sprinting away. Grunts eyes widen before turning to angry while Charmander looks at her surprised. "Hey get back here!" She shouts angrily.

"Charmander lets run for it" Karlie shouts to her partner who shakes of his surprise and starts running after her. "Charmander!" With the grunt following the lead at the same time. "You are not getting away!"

Spearow was left on the same spot looking at the direction the group had run towards with Confused look. "Speear...ow?"He mutters as he tilts his head.

He then straightens his head and starts looking at his wings before starting to flap them and tries to take off while jumping.

* * *

Margus vs Male Grunt

"Gastly Attack with **Shadow Ball**!" Margus shouts as Gastly fires the attack. "Zubat counter it using **Gust**!" Grunt shouts in response as Zubat makes a single motion with both of his wings creating a strong gust of wind.

Soon as gust collided with Shadow ball creating explosion both trainers covered their face with one of their hands as the wind from the explosion passes them.

Margus with his right hand and the grunt with his left. "Zubat use Leech life!" Zubat flew upwards before starting to descend towards Gastly who was trying to keep his body from being blow away from the explosion.

"Gastly get out of the way!" Margus shouts to Gastly but the wind prevented him from avoiding it and he got bitten by Zubat and had some of his energy drained as he cried out in pain. "Gaaastly!"

Grunt smirked triumphantly. "That's it Zubat keep it up!" He shouts as both he and Margus straighten themselves while Margus was trying to think his next move.

"If this keeps up Gastly will have all of its energy drained..." Magus eyes narrow while thinking. "Gastly can't use shadow ball as long as Zubat is that close to him."

As his, he was thinking his eyes widen in realization. "Wait close..." After a moment of thinking, he smirked. "That's it." he finished his thoughts as he made a wide grin.

"Gastly!" Gastly who was trying to shake off Zubat looks at Margus. "This is your chance Gastly. Hurry and use Confuse ray! There is no way he could dodge it from that distance!" Gastly only grins before his body gains a white glow around it.

Grunt only widen ass he sweatdrops. "Oh no... Quickly Zubat get away from him!" Zubat lets go Gastly and try to fly back but Gastly quickly shot confuse ray right at his direction hitting him straight on.

"That's not good..." Male grunt mutters as Zubat starts flying less fluently than before while making confused sounds.

"Alright, Gastly hit him with shadow ball once more!" Margus directs Gastly to attack again. "Gaastly..."Gastly fires the shadow which hits Zubat head one.

Zubat crashes on the ground. "No Zubat!" Grunt shouts in panic and worried tone. Zubat still confused float upward while making high pitched sounds.

"Alright time to end this little fight while it's confused. Right, Gastly?" Margus says with confidence as he turns to look at his Pokemon who turns to him with grin and nods. "Gaastly..." Male grunt only makes annoyed growl.

"Use **Shadow ball** once again!" Margus says while t pumping up his right fist in front of his chest. "Avoid it Zubat!" Zubat flies weakly but manages to dodge the shadow ball as he flew to the right.

This made Grunt sigh in relief. "Phew, thank goodness..." He mutters as he placed his right hand over his chest while slouched forward a little.

Margus only made annoyed look before throwing his right hand forward. "

Gastly! Go up close and use **Shadow ball** again!" Gastly charges forward while charging another shadow ball.

"Come on! Use **Gust**!" Male grunt begs panicky. Zubat float in the air before moving back and then forward while at the same time releasing powerful gust attack towards charging Gastly.

"Gastly move out of the way!" Gastly moves above gust attack fires the Shadow ball with a stern cry. "Gaaastly!" The attack hits Zubat once again sending Zubat flying into the ground.

"Grrr..." Male grunt looks at his Zubat making annoyed growl before turning towards Margus. "I have to say you certainly know how to use your pokemon well..."

Margus crossed his arms with a cocky smirk. "Thanks for the compliment." Zubat then starts flying again this time more accurately as the confusion had worn off.

Grunt turns to him. "You seem to have recovered?" Zubat only turns to him while making bat-like sound and nods. Grunt then turns back towards Margus before muttering and turning back towards Margus. "That's good..."

* * *

With Karile

Karlie was busy running through the forest. "I have to get out of here. There is no doubt that this trainer has more experience than I do. There is no way for me to win if I would face her in battle." She thinks in a panic while Charmander following not too far behind.

With the completely enraged female grunt at the end of the line. "That stupid girl just has to make this difficult doesn't she!" She growls angrily. With vein appearing on his forehead.

Her right hand then goes to the left side her belt hat has a single poke ball attached to it. She removes the ball and enlargens it. "That's it! I had it with your constant running!" She screams before halting her running with her leg leaving a short trail on the ground as she pulls her right hand back.

"Raticate stop her in her tracks with **Thunderbolt**!" She shouts as she throws the poke ball. It opens in the air and red light come out forming a giant rodent pokemon with brown fur on the top and cream coloured underside.

It has narrow eyes and its ears have ragged edges. In its mouth there is large incisors... On both sides of his face, there are three whiskers.

Its arms are short with three fingers and its legs are webbed with three toes and its tail is long and scaly. "Raaaaticate!" It makes battle cry before its fur starts crackling with electricity and fires a powerful burst of electricity towards Karlie.

She turns around as the glow of the electricity got closer and before thunderbolt could hit her she ducked causing it to hits tree which causes it to fall down.

Charmander hurriedly run to his trainer's side and grabs her hand. "Charmander?" He askes worriedly as she stands back up."Don't worry I'm fine." some of her hair hand goner in front of her face covering her left eye.

She then turns around and looks at Pokemon who is standing on his front legs as female grunt runs next to him. "That's a good boy."She says as she pats her Raticates head.

She then turns towards Karlie. "So you are done running?" She says with cold and angry tone. Karlie only looks at her nervously before turning to Charmander and talks.

"It seems that we have no other option but to fight..." Charmander's expression had changed into a serious one. "Charmander!" He makes determined cry before stomping a few steps forward.

"It seems that you have some fighting spirit after all." female grunt says with cocky tone and grin as her Raticate takes a fighting stance. "Raticate!"

Karlie only nervously looks at her completely unsure if she can defeat the grunt while sweating bullets. "This is not good at all.." were the only thoughts in her head.

Grunts expression then turns into serious before shouting. "Raticate take down that fire lizard with **quick attack**!" Karlie's eyes widen in shock sudden order. "wha..?"

Raticate cries out a battle cry before jumps on-air and soon as he lands on all fours it charges with great speed living behinds white trail. "Oh no! Charmander get out of the way!"

Charmander had no time to get avoid Raticates attacks as he moved way to fats and lands direct hit straight on his gut sending him flying "Chaaaar!" He cries out in pain as lands on his back right on front of his trainer.

"Charmander! Are you okay!?" Karlie asks him worriedly while Charmadner stands before turning towards her nodding. "Charmander..." He then turns back towards Raticate.

She then nods in response even though her face what filled with uncertainty. " Strike back with **ember**!" Charmander spins around throwing from his tail fire sparks towards his opponent.

"Dodge it and strike with **fury swipes**!"Raticate lungs at Charmander while raising his right hand with its claws ready slash at him. "Charmander use **scratch**!"

Karlie shouts in panic and in response Charmander get ready scratch back at his attacker. Both of them strike at the same time passing each other Raticate landing meter behind Charmander.

Both of them stand still for second creating a tense atmosphere at night. Afterwards, Raticate falls down while making pained groan sound.

"What!?" female grunt shouts in shock while Karlie's eyes widened in from the similar kind of emotion. "Is that it?" She askes hopefully wondering if she had managed to win.

But she then sees Raticates starts to get back up. "Charmander his not out yet! Don't let it recover use **ember**!" She shouts out warning causing Charmander to turns around to look at the standing up Raticate.

"Chaaar... Charmander!" Once again he rotates and sends several sparks flying from the flame of his tail. "Raticate watch out!" Grunt shouts as Raticate who stood up turn around to see incoming attack while making a confused sound "Raticate?"

He tries to avoid the attack but couldn't get out of the way and too hit. "Raaticate!" He shouts in pain at the burning pain.

"Don't let upkeep using **ember**!" Karlie shouts while with bit more enthusiasm as she gains a little bit more of confidence in her chances of winning.

Female grunt only growls angrily while muttering. "Why you little..." while Raticate was getting hit by Charmander's series of attacks. "That's it! Raticate use **double edge**!"

Female loses her temper as she screams. Raticate body then starts to glow white as he then goes and all fours and lungs forward blowing straight through the ember attack shocking both Karlie and Charmander. "What!?/Chaar?!"

Raticates attack collides straight at Charmander sending him flying right into a tree few meters away from Grunts right. "Charmander!" Karlie shouts in worry.

Raticate lands on his feet and makes triumph cry. "Raaaticate!" But afterwards, he was struck with intense pain as his body crackled with white energy as he took recoil-damage from the double-edge.

Female Grunt smiles. "Finally..." she then turns towards Karlie. "Now that that little pest was taken out... Let's deal with you..."

Raticate turns towards Karlie also who then recoiled in fear." normally I would just take the case from you but you and your friend have caused me enough trouble that that battle wasn't nearly enough to calm me down so I will take the rest of my aggression on you."

Karlie took a step back as teardrops started to form her eyes. "Is this how it's going to end! I knew I wasn't ready for this! How was I supposed to be able to defeat away more experienced trainer there is no way that was possible!"

female grunt makes a wicked grin as she moves her right hand above her left should. "Raticate!" she shouts before throwing her right hand forward. "Finish this with **Hyper fang**!"

Raticateopens it mouth as his upper incisors begin to glow. " Margus... Brother... Someone!" She thinks as fear keep her from speaking as she closes her eyes as tears start falling. "Please help me!"

She screamed in her head as Raticate was about to charge as he was interrupted by enraged cry along with powerful heatwave that flowed from behind him.

"Chaaaarmandeer!" This caught attention of female Grunt and Karlie whose eye open as all of them look at the Charmander who was while ago lying on his stomach front of a tree had stood up and was now surrounded with a red aura, his eyes were also glowing red and flame on his tail had grown three times its original size.

"Raticate!?/What now!/ Charmander?" Charmander growls before making another roar and lungs at Raticate and tries to hit him with a scratch.

Raticate avoids the attack by jumping to his left as his teeth stopped glowing causing Charmander to fly past him. Soon as Charmander lands on the ground and swiftly spins around while still angrily growling and glaring at Raticate.

"This is... Blaze..." Female grunt mutters before she also growls. "Now of all times..." she then turns to Raticate. "Raticate! Change the target of the **Hyper fang** to that pesky Charmander!"

She shouts and in response, Raticates teeth start to glow again before he charges forward. In response makes battle cry and as he does all four of his fangs lit on fire. "Chaaaaarmandeer!"

Karlie looks at Charmanders new move. "What is that..?" She mutters quietly as Charmanddeer also charges towards Raticate.

Soon as the two collide a huge explosion happens to cause both trainers to close their eyes and mouth from the dust and turn away from the powerful guts.

As everything calms down smoke starts going down both pokemon are just standing completely still looking at each other with heavy breaths. Charmander had gone to normal.

After a few seconds of staring both of them fall forwards and lose consciousness shocking both of the trainers. What no way!" Female grunt yells while Karlie only covers her mouth with her hand before wiping her tears that where still in her eyes and runs to Charmander.

* * *

Back with Margus and Male Grunt Battle.

"Zubat attack with **bite**!" Male grunt shouts as Zubat charges attempting to get to Gastly. "Gastly don't let it get you and charge a **Shadow Ball**!" Gastly starts charging other Shadow ball while avoiding Zubat. "Gaastly..."

"Damnit all Zubat don't let it finish that attack use **Gust**!" Male Grunt shouts and just when Zubat was about to charge at Gastly with bite he in sync with his trainers orders umps back with a swift move and releases a powerful gust attack which hits surprised gastly head-on.

"Gaastly!" He cries out while flying and crashes into a top nearby tree making leaves fly into the air. This made Margus flinch a little bit from the crash.

"Yes!" Male grunt shouts in triumph which is then cut short by Shadow ball attack shooting from the tree which then collides with Zubat causing a small explosion.

"What!" Grunts shout in shock as Zubat falls from the smoke cloud and hits the ground. "Zubat are you okay!?" He askes from Zubat as he was lying on the ground on his stomach.

Zubat tries to raise his head while making a small whimpering sound before fainting. Meanwhile, Gastly floats out of the tree and floats in front of Margus while breathing hard.

Male grunt lowers his head frustrated before taking out Zubat poke ball and points him with. "Return Zubat..." He says as a red light comes out of ball button and hits Zubat who then turns red and is then sucked into the poke ball.

Male grunt then looks at the poke ball with a sad look. "That was well-fought battle Zubat and thanks for the help you did before that..." He mutters quietly before butting the ball away and turns to Margus

"you might have managed to defeat Zubat..." He then takes out a second poke ball largens it and points it at Margus and Gastly. "... But I still have my ace in the hole."

His eyes then narrow. "And she will put you and that pesky ghost of youts straight into a hospital..." Margus only stays quiet as he looks at Grunt as he makes that statement.

His eyes then move to look at his Gastly. "Ace huh... If that's true then there is no way gastly could win in his current state..." As he wonders his eyes move back towards the grunt.

"Maybe I should switch to Squirtle..." His eyes then narrow. "... No that wouldn't be smart. If that pokemon really is stronger than that Zubat then there is no way Squirtle can win if it's at full strength."

his eyes then move back to Gastly. "Sorry about this Gastly but I need you to take fall in this one..." As he finishes his tough process Gastly's eyes move to look at him right in the eye and like he knew what Margus was thinking he grins before nodding.

"Alright then..." He says with a smile before turning to Grunt with a serious look and shouting with Gastly. " Bring us your best shot then!/Gaastly!"

* * *

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
